HalfBreed
by Digital-Dragon-Master
Summary: AU due to Destiny It's been two years after the battle of Jachin Due, and there have been a few things on Cagalli's mind. The answers she finds aren't exactly what she expected, nor the ones she wanted. Full summary and couples inside. Ch. 3 FINALLY up!
1. Preparations

_Half-Breed_

_Note: Okay, I lied; this really _is _the full first chapter! But I now made it a prologue!_

AU due to Destiny- It's been two years after the battle of Jachin Due, and Cagalli's been wondering a few things: Why were Kira and she separated? Where were they born? What exactly is she? Little does she know the answers are coming to her, and they aren't exactly what she'd been expecting, nor wanting. Couples: Asucaga, KiraxLacus, DearkaxMiriallia. Later couples: MurruexMwu, ShinnxStellar, ReyxLuna, AuelxMeyrin.

Goddess: Well, I'm excited!

Cagalli: ;grumbles; I'm not…

Goddess: Why not?

Cagalli: Because, this is supposed to be an angst story, right?

Goddess: Right…

Cagalli: And you said you always torture your favorite characters, right?

Goddess: Right…

Cagalli: Do you realize what I'm getting at?

Goddess: Ummm…

Cagalli: Ugh! Whatever… I'll just do the disclaimer. Goddess here doesn't own Gundam SEED.

Athrun: This story will be a continuation of Gundam SEED, meaning few or none of the characters from Gundam SEED Destiny will make an appearance.

Cagalli: ;Does a double-take A-Athrun!; What are _you_ doing here?

Athrun: Well, I might not even make an _appearance _in this chapter, so I might as well just give some information about the story now…

Goddess: Heh heh, come on, guys, don't worry… You've read part of the script…

Athrun: Yeah, _part_. And another thing, how come _Kira_ gets to be in the first chapter?

Goddess: It was the way I first thought it up, give me a break… Come on, I'm putting you in the story and keeping that bastard Yuuna out, aren't I?

Athrun: …

Goddess: My point has been made! Anyway, this story will be an angst/action/adventure story. The chapters will be mostly a decent length, I hope and I have most of it planned out.

Athrun and Cagalli: Most?

Goddess: Yes, most! Jeez, you try and write a Gundam SEED Fanfic and its characters jump down your throat. Clears throat I will have a short recap of the season involving our favorite twins in this, but, considering that I want to keep this short and I fell asleep during the first one and haven't seen most of the first ten, they might not be the greatest. Please send me any information you can. But, without further adieu, I give you, Half-Breed.

**Prologue: The Preparations**

Quote of the day: "Good-bye is too sad. Let's just say 'To be continued.'

-From the final episode of an American T.V. show called Radio Free Roscoe (my bro brought up that line and I realized how well it went with my story…)

* * *

_April 15, C.E. 73_

_Location Unknown; Time Unknown_

_Area Unknown_

"Commander Kidou reporting for duty, sir." Commander Gikei Kidou stood before his superior in anticipation, his gray eyes glancing around the dark room nervously. "All preparations have been made and I'm ready to depart."

He fidgeted with his black military uniform constantly and his right hand would smooth down his rough black hair every few seconds. He had never gone on a mission of such great importance before. He had been trained by the best his superior could offer, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Excellent." A menacing voice came from the shadows, obviously his superior. "You know your mission. Kill and leave, you hear me, Kidou?"

"Yes sir." Gikei responded. He turned to leave the room, paused. He twisted back to face the other man and said, "Forgive me for asking, sir, but what if I'm unable to kill the girl? You know there will be excess security around her, and it's rumored that one of her body guards will be a Coor-"

His superior waved a hand out of the shadows. "You'll do fine, Kidou. Just remember what you've been taught."

"But sir, with all the rumors of the girl flying around, it's hard to not be nervous!" Gikei could hardly control himself. Everyone had been talking about his target since the end of the first war and they weren't the most calming things. "She herself could be dangerous!" He dropped his voice. "If what the soldiers have been saying is true, then she could be a-"

"Gikei!" The other roared, his deadly green eyes flashing with anger. The subordinate shut his mouth immediately as his leader turned around, a lock of long, shaggy blue hair flying into the light for a second. "If the rumors are accurate, then you know what to do, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." The lesser man mumbled.

"Commander, you have been in my service since that fool brought me into existence. I know you will get the job done."

"O-of course, sir." Gikei saluted his ruler before turning and departing for his mission.

The man chuckled maliciously in the solace of the dark room. "By the end of the week, the girl will either be dead," he smirked insanely, "or Kidou will be in possession of her secret. Either way I win."

* * *

_April 15, C.E. 73_

_Orb Union; 8:05 AM_

_Athha Family Mansion_

Cagalli Yula Athha pulled a pillow over her head in a moan as the alarm started its fourth set of rings. She groped for the alarm clock and pressed a button, making it fall silent. Her desire to sleep outran any sense of duty to her country she had at the time.

"Cagalli." A gentle voice said as two hands began to shake her awake.

"Not today," The blonde girl groaned. "Please, let me get some sleep."

"Cagalli, this is important. You have to get up."

Cagalli merely responded with a loud moan and shoved her head further under the pillow.

"Come on, Cagalli, you're father wanted you to lead Orb, not to sleep all day." The voice tried again.

"My father also got more than five hours of sleep each night." Cagalli's muffled response countered.

The representative heard a defeated sigh and loud footsteps leading to the door. The sound her bedroom door opening wide and slamming made her give a sigh of relief. She had just begun to sink into the bed when a loud beeping noise alerted her to her alarm clock starting to sound again. With a groan of frustration, she turned over in her bed and threw the pillow off her face before opening her eyes tiredly in an attempt to see what she was about to pound into oblivion. She was surprised to see a blur-like face that looked alarmingly like her own with large purple eyes staring at her.

With a cry of surprise, Cagalli jumped in the covers and fell off the bed. She pushed herself up and untangled her body from the mess just in time to hear the laughter of the person who had been trying to get her up.

"That wasn't very funny, Kira!" She yelled at him in annoyance. "You could've got me out of bed a different way!"

Kira shrugged, and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. "You weren't going to get up if I tried anything else, so I had to pretend I was gone and wake you up that way."

"Yeah, well did you have to do it _that_ way?" She grumbled. "It made it seem like you were in my bed…" The last part was very quiet and Cagalli felt her cheeks grow hot.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cagalli, you would've liked it if _Athrun_ was the one who tried to get you up."

Cagalli grumbled incoherently, her cheeks growing hot. She pushed up off the ground and turned her attention to the brown-haired boy in front of her.

"Kira," She said in an unusually calm voice, "You're my brother and I love you-"

"Don't hear you say that very often…" Kira interjected thoughtfully.

"But if you do that again, I'll pound your face it!" Cagalli finished with a growl, her eyes shining dangerously.

Kira smiled, almost determined to get his sister mad. "_There's_ the Cagalli I know!"

Cagalli's lower left eye twitched from either annoyance, lack of sleep, or possibly both. She let out a half-growl, half-groan and began to walk towards her twin menacingly.

"Come on, Cagalli," Kira said, starting to see his sister meant business. "It's just a little joke!"

"I'll give you a joke!"

A loud crash was heard outside the room by a golden-brown haired boy. He pressed his ear to the door in confusion.

"Ah! Cagalli, stop!"

"Get back here, Kira Yamato!"

"Cagalli, come on, I was kidding! Wait a- Cagalli, that's breakable! Yah!" Another crash, this time followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Those two always fight…" The boy said with a sigh.

He opened the door to find Cagalli on top of the violet-eyed Coordinator, ready to smack him senseless. The boy cleared his throat loudly, and the two looked up at him.

"If you're ready, Miss Cagalli, we have to depart for the banquet soon."

Cagalli immediately jumped off Kira, who straightened himself up a second later.

"Sorry, Sai…" Cagalli muttered, embarrassed and ashamed that her brother could get her to lose temper so easily.

Sai shook his head. "It's all right, just make sure you're ready when we have to leave. Space travel is faster these days, but it will still take us sometime to get to the colony."

With that, Sai Argyle took his leave from the room, making the twins breath a sigh of relief. If he had heard Cagalli call Kira her brother, he hadn't said anything.

During the first war two years ago, Kira and Cagalli had met in the neutral colony of Heliopolis while it was being attacked by ZAFT soldiers. The two of them saw Mobile Suits, or Gundams as Kira called them, in the colony, much to their surprise. Making sure she'd be safe, Kira got Cagalli to a shelter and went back to the Gundams. The young Coordinator protected the wounded Captain Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance from a Zaft pilot who turned out to be his best friend, Athrun Zala. He then piloted the Mobile Suit known as the Strike to help defend Heliopolis. He reprogrammed it while in battle so he could use it better, but Kira had ended up unwillingly fighting for the Earth Alliance, seeing as he was the only one who could now pilot the Strike. He also had to fight to protect his friends who had gotten involved in the military by helping the wounded captain when Kira brought her to them.

In short, the colony was destroyed and Cagalli ended up on Earth helping a freedom fighter group called Desert Dawn. When the ship Kira was on, the Archangel crashed pretty much outside their doorstep, the two reunited with some not too friendly words and a slap from the female.

It took a long while for the two to find out they were brother and sister. Cagalli's father, the Head Representative of the neutral nation of Orb showed Cagalli a picture of the two of them when they were first born as he was preparing to send her into space, saying she'd be with her brother. A very shocked Cagalli turned the picture over to see two names.

**Kira**

**Cagalli**

Of all the things Cagalli thought she would see, this was not it. She showed Kira it on the Kusanagi, a ship commanded by Orb, still devastated by the loss of her father when he self destructed the capital of Orb to make sure the Earth Alliance, or EA or ZAFT didn't get their hands on it. After the war was over, they agreed to keep it silent. Only a few other people knew, them being Athrun Zala, who had defected from ZAFT to help the twins during the first war, and- no matter how many times Cagalli tried to convince Kira nothing was going on- now the object of her affection; Lacus Clyne, the daughter of the deceased Head Chairman of the PLANT, the colonies that Coordinators lived on, and Kira's love interest; Ledonir Kisaka, Cagalli's former body guard, and Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, Kira's adoptive parents.

And that's where we are now, two years later. Cagalli took over as Head Representative of Orb, much to her dismay, and Kira frequently made sure his sister was all right by becoming her body guard. Athrun had to return to the PLANTS to clean up things his psycho father had done and Lacus was helping to make sure peace stayed intact. Poor Cagalli hated being the leader of Orb, but refused to let it be handed over to one of the council. She was convinced she could run the nation, no matter how much she despised the job.

And that's also where we find our story starting, with another reason that Cagalli hated being Head Representative: The dinner parties. Yes, she had to go to dinner parties. She also had to attend conferences, dinner parties, meetings, dinner parties, most public affairs, and, oh yeah, dinner parties! It was easy to tell which one she hated the most. Cagalli wasn't the best with politics, this she could admit, but when she went to these parties, she had to wear_ a dress_, of all things! Trying to get Cagalli Yula Athha to wear a dress was probably about as hard as stopping the war was, in Kira's opinion. It didn't help, of course, that he would insensitively gawk at the fact she was a girl the first few times he saw her wear a dress. Cagalli was getting tired of being mistaken for a boy by people, let alone her own brother!

So, it was now, like any other day she was forced to go to one of these horrific things, that the young leader asked in a mumble, "Do I have to wear one?"

Kira sighed. "Yes, Cagalli, you have to wear one."

Cagalli protested loudly at his response, but still walked across the large room to the bathroom, where her dress was most likely hanging up, and slammed the door loudly, making her Coordinator twin flinch. There was a pause and a minute of silence before he heard the shower start up and walked to the window.

Letting out a groan, Kira looked out the window and up into space, where he knew his best friend was at the moment, saying, "Athrun, how _were_ you able to get her to listen to you?"

* * *

_April 15, C.E. 73_

_Space; 10:35 AM_

_En Route to Banquet_

Cagalli sat on a small shuttle, the only other occupants her twin and Sai, one of the members of the council. He was an old friend of Kira's that Cagalli had met during her time on the Archangel and surprisingly had a knack for politics. The boy wore a red jacket, very light tan khakis, and his ever popular orange glasses: basically very civilian looking attire.

Cagalli didn't have a problem with it; in fact, she wished _she_ could wear normal clothes, but, of course, she had to wear the green dress that now occupied her figure. It was a plan dress, nothing special, but Kira had most likely told the maids to make sure it was the one she wore. Why? Well, because, it looked nearly identical to the dress she wore when she and Kira had been taken to Andrew Waltfelt's mansion during the first war. There was no special occasion to celebrate by her wearing it, just that Kira probably wanted her to, for old time's sake. She guessed she could humor him. He _was_ her _little_ brother after all. No matter how much he pointed out _he_ could be the older one, Cagalli was sure it was _she_ who was born first. Kira just said she was stubborn, but the Head Representative liked to call it resolve.

Kira himself was dressed in a blue suit that looked much like the one he wore when he served on the Archangel. He wore some light brown pants and a dark brown hat that reminded Cagalli of the one she wore on Heliopolis. He was always dressed casually, but today was different. He had to make a good impression on the people of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Even though the war was over, Orb had to maintain the peace between the two nations to make sure another one didn't break out. It was a tiring job for poor Cagalli, but with her brother helping her, she felt a strong determination to finally achieve a true peace among Naturals and Coordinators.

She had, of course, wanted Athrun Zala to be there too. They'd grown very close during the war and, even though she'd never admit it to Kira, the Coordinator boy had stolen her first kiss and her heart. It was like a dream to her. They were getting ready to fight the final battle of the war at Jachin Due, and Cagalli had told Athrun that he'd be able to fight along side them as well. When she was about to leave, Athrun grabbed her arm and asked her if she was really fighting. She started saying that she had more than enough Mobile Suit training and that she was much better than the Astray pilots, the girls who piloted Orb's Mobile Suits. She said what they'd wanted to do, what they'd had to do, and what they'd got to do were the same for everyone, including her.

He'd given her a sort of worried look, but then she yelled that he took more chances than she ever would and she'd be protecting both him and "the guy who might be her little brother," as she so graciously had put it. Athrun smirked slightly and mentioned he could be her big brother while Cagalli retorted she was most definitely older. Athrun smiled and gave up before pulling her into a swift hug. While she blushed at the sudden gesture, he said he was lucky to have met her and pulled back slightly. He said they'd protect each other and then it was like they were magnetically pulled toward each other. Their lips connected and Cagalli felt as if her very heart had melted in her chest. Everything else seemed to float away and it was just the two of them, together with nothing that could tear them apart.

The blonde girl sighed at the memory. Something _had_ torn them apart, and that had been the reconstruction after the war. Being the new Head Representative, Cagalli had to hurry back to Orb and keep peace between the nations. She had wanted Athrun to come with her, but he couldn't. He had to clean up after everything his father had left in the PLANTS. Patrick Zala was the leader and almost dictator of ZAFT. He believed Coordinators were a whole new species and wanted to fire a weapon called Genesis on Earth that would wipe out most life on the planet, if not all. He wanted to kill all the Naturals and didn't care what got in his way, even if it were his own son. Athrun went to the PLANTS to clear up any misconceptions about Naturals, help Lacus urge a peace treaty, prove his father's words wrong, and about anything else he could do for peace. Since the sides were still at odds with each other, Athrun never had any time to come and visit Cagalli and she had to be content with short phone calls. She was slightly anxious to get to the banquet because Lacus had told Kira she was coming, making him very excited, and hinted that Athrun might be there.

She took this time to shake herself out of her memories and turned to Kira.

"Why does it have to be in space?" She grumbled. Space travel took longer than any travel by plane, so it annoyed her to no end. Why couldn't they at least let her take a Mobile Suit to get there?

"Because" Kira sighed, "it was on Earth last time."

He had a point. The banquets' meeting place would always be switched off between Earth and space. They would always be held in an Orb colony so that neither Zaft nor the EA could have an unfair advantage, but it would be easier for people of the EA to get to the meeting if it were on Earth or vice-versa for ZAFT, so the location would switch each time so neither nation would feel like the other was being favored.

Even though it _was_ for the good of the world, it was still a pain. Having to go back and forth and back and forth to solve everyone's problems, just the thought of it had made Cagalli want to scream when she was Princess of Orb. Now, it made her want to scream, rip her hair out, and repeat until she was bald. Still, it had to be done if they wanted peace, which they did.

The Head representative let out a loud frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair, trying to get an hour of precious sleep before they arrived at the Orb colony where the banquet would be held, Seihen. The name itself meant "change of times," a good name for the site of a banquet. It was located in the same place where Heliopolis used to be as a sort of memento to the dead settlement. Kira proposed this so that the dead citizens of Heliopolis could finally rest in peace. The one on Earth was named Kouseiki, or "change of life," was built on Onogoro island, the same island that once housed the Kaguya Mass Driver. This one was Cagalli's idea. It was a way of showing that the resting place of her father would also be the same grounds where peace was now being forged.

A little green mechanical bird flew around the shuttle gracefully. It settled itself on Cagalli's head and looked around. The blonde girl took no notice as sleep began to take hold on her.

The bird looked at Kira and squawked out a happy cry of, "Birdie!"

Kira flew over to the bird and hushed it. "Quiet, Birdie!" He urged. "She's sleeping!"

Birdie gave Kira the most apologetic look it could, but, despite Kira's tone, he couldn't be mad at it. Athrun had given it to him when they went to school together on the moon. This had been before Athrun and his parents went to the PLANTs to live. Kira, on the other hand, went to live in Heliopolis because his parents were naturals instead of Coordinators. If they'd gone to the PLANTs, Mr. and Mrs. Yamato wouldn't have made it a day without people leering at them, or even killed from those who detested Naturals with a passion.

Kira watched his sister as she slowly drifted into a calm sleep and smiled.

_She never gets to relax_, He thought to himself. _Maybe after this she can finally get a break._

Of course, Kira himself rarely got a break. When Cagalli went somewhere, he did too. He knew he had to protect her because Athrun couldn't. Before he left for the PLANTS, Athrun took Kira aside and told him to watch over Cagalli for him until he returned. Kira wanted to spend time with Lacus, but couldn't say no. Not only was Athrun his best friend, but if something really _did_ happen to Cagalli, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Lacus understood, of course, but it was still bittersweet for them both. Before the battle of Jachin Due, he promised Lacus he'd come back to her, but now they would have to be apart again. He was so glad he'd finally be able to see her again, to hear her again, to feel the touch of her soft skin again…

"What are you thinking about?"

Kira was jolted out of his thoughts of the Pink Princess by Sai's voice and he jumped in surprise. He of course didn't land back in his seat because the space shuttle had zero gravity, but he lowered himself all the same.

The violet-eyed Coordinator looked at his inquisitive friend and responded, "Just a friend."

Sai eyed the other boy carefully before shaking his head. "You were thinking about Lacus Clyne." He concluded.

"Wha-what?!" Kira cried in a high voice, being careful not to wake Cagalli. "I-I was not!"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Kira, you're about as difficult to read as a picture book with seventy-two type font."

_How did he come up with that on the fly?_ Part of Kira's mind asked. He mentally shook it off and groaned.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" He mumbled dejectedly.

"A few seconds ago it was." Sai stated with a smirk.

Kira's mouth dropped open. _He was just pretended to know…?!_ Kira hung his head. He could never get a break!

* * *

_April 16, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 12:24 PM_

_Reverend Malchio's House_

Miriallia Haww smiled at the site of the orphans on Reverend Malchio's island laughing and playing with each other. To hear the sound of children laughing was so good.

"Auntie Miri!" One of the little boys yelled, running up to the light brown haired girl with tears in his eyes. "Naomi pushed me!"

"Did not!" A little girl, Naomi, was right behind him glaring at the boy angrily. "You just tripped, Akira!"

"Nuh-uh!" The boy, Akira, retorted. "You shoved me down when I had my back turned!"

"I did not!" Naomi yelled louder in response. "Even if I did, I had a good reason!"

"See! See! She admitted it!"

"Nuh-uh! I just said _if_ I did!"

"You got mad at me because I called you a boy!"

Naomi was silent this time, glaring at the little boy angrily.

"See! I'm right!" He added as an afterthought, "And you _do_look like a boy!"

At this, Naomi launched herself at the boy and tackled him to the ground. Poor Miriallia was too shocked to react. Who would've thought that a six year old could be so violent? The two were rolling around on the ground, one trying to escape, the other trying to pound her opponent's face into the ground.

"Get off, Naomi!"

"You take back what you said!"

"It's the truth!"

CHOMP!

"OW! AUNTIE MIRI, SHE BIT ME!!"

Miriallia was trying to get the two kids apart, but to no avail.

"C-come on, children," She tried. The girl was obviously no good at this. "Play nice?"

Now Akira was trying to bite Naomi back in vengeance. The other kids were crowding around to see and Miriallia was still trying to calm them down, insisting to the other kids that they should go and play. Just when she'd about given up hope, her "savior" arrived.

"All right, kids, that's enough." A teen with blonde hair and a dark complexion walked out of Reverend Malchio's house. He reached into the fray and picked the two struggling kids up, one in each hand. He looked at the other kids and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and play."

The children grumbled slightly but with a soft, "Yes, Uncle Dearka," they all went back to what they were doing before.

He set Akira and Naomi down and the two children looked at the ground.

"Now, how did this thing start?" He asked the two of them.

"He was mean to me!" Naomi said to the teen, Dearka. "He always calls me names and never lets me play with him and the other boys!"

Akira glared at her. "You never ask! All you do is invite yourself in and act all bossy! I tried to act nice, but you always think I'm gonna be mean!"

"That's 'cause you called me a boy the first time you saw me!" Naomi retorted.

"You looked like one! You wore a hat to cover your hair and boy's clothes! How was _I_ supposed to know you were a girl?!"

Dearka chuckled. "Now, did you two ever actually talk about your problems?"

"No…" Both kids said shamefully.

"See, just a big misunderstanding. Now, apologize to each other, okay?"

"All right." The said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry for calling you a boy and not letting you play with us." Akira mumbled.

"And I'm sorry for attempting to beat you into a bloody pulp and shoving you." Naomi muttered.

Dearka smiled. "There, now can we try and be friends?"

"Okay…" The two kids chorused.

Akira looked at Naomi for a minute and said, "When you dress like a girl, you look kinda nice."

Naomi looked away from him, a slight pink on her face. "S-so?" The little girl replied.

"You wanna play kickball with us?" Akira asked, indicating the other boys that were already playing.

Naomi's face lit up and she cried, "Would I ever! You're gonna get creamed!"

She ran off to the field and Akira dashed after, yelling, "Wait for me!"

Miriallia stared after the kids in amazement. She then looked at Dearka. "How did you _do_ that?" She asked in astonishment.

Dearka shrugged. "I guess I just have a way with kids."

The girl in orange sighed. "I guess I don't…"

"Nope!"

She glared at the boy angrily. _Some things never change… _She thought to herself despite the fact that he just insulted her.

She turned away from him with an angry, "humph!"

"H-hey, I was just kidding!" Dearka pleaded, not wanting to get on her bad side.

She was a nice girl, after all, and that orange outfit she was wearing really made her look good… _No, Elsman, don't think like that. You want her to _like _you, right?_ His brain scolded him.

Miriallia sighed and looked back at him. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't stay made at the immature teen for long. Maybe it was his brown eyes that just seemed so nice and inviting… _Get a hold of yourself, Mir._ She said to herself. _Remember, today's not the day…_

Today was the second anniversary of her boyfriend Tolle Koenig's death. He'd died fighting in the war two years ago and Miriallia was devastated at the time. The year before she had just grieved alone in her house in Orb, but this year, Dearka invited her to spend some quiet time with him on Reverend Malchio's island a week ago. It was probably the most peaceful place on Earth and at first Miriallia thought it was just a joke, but now she wasn't so sure. It was quite out of character for him, sure, but he was acting unusually nice, besides that last remark. Maybe he was actually maturing after all. The reason all the children called the "Auntie" and "Uncle" was beyond her, however.

The blue-eyed Natural let a small smile slip. "Well, all right. I forgive you."

Dearka's face almost lit up like a kid's on Christmas, but he controlled himself. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made her irresistible, but he liked it. He still felt he owed something to her for mocking her dead boyfriend two years ago. No matter how long ago it was, he always felt a little guilty that he did that. She didn't want to get involved in the war, but she did her best to help others and yet he just went and said that. He didn't know Tolle really had died, of course, but still, he should've actually thought. It was him being taken prisoner by the Archangel that made him rethink the idea of war, so he secretly thanked that. If he hadn't, he might've been killed in the battle of Jachin Due by Genesis.

Miriallia giggled at Dearka's attempt to hide his happiness. He was never good at that.

"Kids, come inside! It's time for lunch!" Reverend Malchio called from inside the house.

"Yay!" The children ran inside happily, wanting to get to the table before all the good food was eaten. Akira and Naomi were now running side-by-side and it seemed they were racing each other. Both giggled and smiled happily as they passed the others.

Reverend Malchio came outside with a boy who looked about twelve after the kids had made it in and said to the two teens, "You two should come in as well. When they're hungry, they eat everything in sight."

"We will." Miriallia assured the blind man.

With this knowledge in mind, the reverend turned around and the little boy took his hand to lead him back in.

Miriallia watched them leave and then looked at Dearka. She wanted to thank him for bringing her here, but didn't really know what to say. _It should be special_, Her mind said. _He hates Earth, but came all the way here to cheer you up._

"Right…" The girl murmured.

"Huh?" Dearka said in question.

"Oh, nothing!" She cleared her throat. "Well, we should get inside. We want to get something to eat, right?"

She walked inside the house and Dearka followed at a slower pace. He was still planning out his surprise for her later that night. It had to be perfect. He wanted to make sure this was a night she'd never forget. Ever.

* * *

Goddess: Well, there's the first chapter!

Athrun: ;grumbles;'

Goddess: Oh, come on! Are you _still_ brooding? You were mentioned a lot during the chapter!

Athrun: Yeah, but I won't have a real part until later…

Goddess: Well, yeah… ;to everyone else; Anyway, the little thing with Naomi and Akira... They won't be big characters, but I wanted to throw that in there. Anyone who knows the Japanese version of Gundam SEED will know where I got their name from.. . Heh heh... No, I'm a little fuzzy on a bit of the Gundam terminology, so if you could tell me anything that has to be changed or enhanced

Athrun: ;opens mouth;

Goddess: that has to do with the already existing Gundam SEED series that I goofed up,

Athrun: ;closes mouth;

Goddess: Just tell me and I'd be happy to change it. Remember, I have no Beta-reader, so volunteers are welcome! Remember, review honestly and I'll have more up soon, I promise!


	2. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Part One

Goddess: ;Cowers; Please don't kill me! I really meant to get this out sooner!

Cagalli: It's been at least two months since you last updated.

Goddess: ;Sigh; Yeah, I know, I know, but I had a lot going on! I mean, I went away for a few weeks, and then I just lost the mood to write! As soon as I get it back, my brother commandeers the computer!

Cagalli: Whatever… It's all excuses, if you ask me…

Goddess: ;Groans; It's not my fault! Come on, Athrun, help me out!

Athrun: Well, I haven't made an appearance yet, so technically I shouldn't even be here.

Goddess: ;Smacks herself in the forehead; If it makes you happy, I have all of this story planned out _and_ you will be in this chapter, okay?

Athrun: …

Goddess: ;Annoyed groan; Hey, Kira! Could you help do the disclaimer for me? Please?

Kira: All right, as long as I get to see the script for the story. Ahem. Goddess does not own Gundam SEED. She is just borrowing the characters for her story. There, now let me see.

Goddess: We didn't shake on it.

Kira: What?!

Goddess: Everyone welcome my friend, Mike! She's reading the story even though she hasn't seen much of Gundam SEED. Turns out me and another one of my friends showed it to her and she loves it now! Please make her feel welcome. A little note: The dress Lacus is wearing is hard to describe. It's the one she wears in episode 36 while singing Mizu no Akashi. Mike, I'll send you a picture of it if you want, just tell me. Sorry for all the flashbacks and explaining, especially the Fllay part, but I'll stop soon, just trying to create a nice continuation. Oh, and everyone **pay attention to the time from now on!** It will be very important. Now, I'm sure you aren't here to listen to my rambling, so here's the next chapter of HalfBreed!

**Chapter One: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Part One**

Quote of the Day: "First rule of assassination: Make the ones around the target trust you."

-An OC of this story, in this chapter

* * *

((Okay, guys, here's what you've been waiting for! ... Well, what _someone's_ been waiting for…;coughAthruncough;))

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Aprilius One; 2:25 PM_

_Docking Bay_

Athrun Zala stood next to the shuttle with childhood friend and former fiancé, Lacus Clyne. He stood there anxiously, ready to board. Slightly pulling on the collar of his green turtle neck, he shrugged his shoulders to make his black jacket fall slightly, giving him more room to breath.

Just what was Athrun so worried about? He and Lacus were expected at a banquet to promote peace that was to take place in an Orb Colony called Seihen. There would be many other diplomats there, all trying to get used to the idea of Coordinators and Naturals working together. It wasn't that he was nervous about the politicians. No, he had grown up around them. It was that he was nervous about seeing a certain girl who he'd been missing for almost two years. He and Cagalli had talked a few times on the phone when they could, and even sent pictures, but it wasn't the same as being in the same room. He'd missed her greatly over the time they'd been apart and was relived that he would be seeing her.

The fact was, though, that Athrun was rather shy when it came to girls. He always had been. It wasn't something he had to get used to, but it made a relationship very difficult. When he and Lacus had been engaged, he'd been afraid to try anything. He'd kiss her on the cheek, but that took a few years to try, and the kisses were few and far in-between. They hardly talked when he was away, he was lucky to see her at all after he joined ZAFT. He didn't mind him and Lacus being engaged, even though she was more like an older sister, but he at least wanted to see her. A romantic relationship with her made him feel very nervous, though. He didn't like it; it was too uncomfortable.

It was almost the same with Cagalli, but also very different. He didn't feel like she was a sister, but a friend at first, so it was easier to get used to the idea. He shocked even himself when it had been him and not her to make a move. Athrun smiled fondly at the memory, scooping some blue hair out of his emerald eyes. It had been just like a dream come to life. He'd pulled her into a hug and then pulled back, saying he'd protect her. He started to lean in and she followed his lead. It had been like a fantasy.

"Athrun?"

Athrun looked over at the Pink Princess, Lacus, as she said his name. Her long pink hair was done up in pigtails, tied off with blue ribbons, three curled strings sticking out from each side. There was a yellow clip in the left side of her hair, just above her forehead. There were three circles on it, all in a line, each one smaller than the next. She wore a gorgeous baby blue dress with four V-like cuts on the bottom, them being in the front, back, and on the sides. The dress reached up to her breasts, where it then stopped and curved down in the back, stopping half way down her spine. The sleeves she wore were wide and large. They were about two-thirds of her height and when they reached her shoulders stood up at straight and stiff. Her neck was covered by a baby blue neck collar, a lilac line on the front and back. Like the neck collar, a lilac line ran down straight down her dress, from the breast to the first V cut, as well as outlined the entire outfit, the sleeves included. It was made of a very shiny material, Athrun noted. It was the same dress she wore when she convinced him to rethink what he was fighting for in the war two years ago.

"Huh?" Athrun blinked. "Wh-what is it, Lacus?"

"You seemed distant, Athrun," Lacus's eyes showed curiosity. "Like you were thinking about someone."

Athrun glanced away. He wasn't always like this, was he? No, of course not! He was just an open book today because he hadn't seen Cagalli in so long. The very thought of her made him go into his own little world; a world where there was no war, just him and her, together…

"Athrun?"

The blue-haired Coordinator's eyes snapped back to Lacus.

"It's fine, Lacus." He smiled, trying to convince her.

Lacus smiled happily, inside knowing what- or who, I should say- he was thinking about.

"I am fine and so are you!" A little mechanical pink ball shot into the air from behind Lacus's head and zoomed around Athrun, its red eyes blinking and its head flaps moving like small wings.

"Come here, Pink-chan." Lacus giggled at the little thing.

Athrun chuckled as well. He'd made it for her when they were engaged. She'd loved it so much that she wanted more. Pretty soon, Athrun had made a whole rainbow of them. Haros, he called them. He was pretty talented in making things like that.

"I don't accept!" Pink-chan yelled in his mechanical voice, still flying around the two. He wanted to play.

Athrun watched Lacus grab the playful Haro out of the air for a moment before he focused his attention on the platform. He was eagerly awaiting the shuttle. After two long, grueling years, he was finally finished his work at the plants, finally cleaned up his father's mess, finally restored some of the Zala glory. At last, he was ready to take his place with Cagalli, where he felt he belonged all along, and at last, he could ask her a question he'd been wanting to ever since the Second Battle of Jachin Due.

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 4:49 PM_

_Guest Corridors_

Gikei Kidou sat on the bed in his room aboard the colony called Seihen. He was decked out in a black tuxedo and white under shirt. All men pretty much wore the same formal clothes, so he could easily fit in. Not much research was needed in that area. The banquet was in a few hours and he still wasn't sure if he could do this.

_Relax, Gikei_, He told himself desperately. _You've had all the training you'll ever need to kill her._

But nothing could quell the thoughts in his mind. The girl was dangerous. No one knew for sure what she was. All the rumors made him very nervous. His superior had assured him that everything would be fine, but still…

Gikei shook his head, punching the wall in frustration with his hesitance.

"Enough of this nonsense!" He told himself. "You _have_ to do this." He paused and looked at the ground. "You _want_ to do this…" He looked at the wall mirror across from him and saw a spark of determination in his gray orbs.

"You owe Hido at least this, Gikei." His reflection seemed to say to him.

"I know." The Commander responded, standing up and reaching for his neck tie that lay on the dresser next to the mirror. "I have to do this." He began to tie it around his neck unconsciously, his mind still on his mission. "I won't let that girl's twisted ideals harm the innocent of this world."

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 5:13 PM_

_Royal Corridors of Military Base_

A groan escaped Cagalli's lips as she threw her suit case on the bed she would be using for the next few days. She hated these banquets, she honestly did. Even if they promoted peace, she never really liked having to use politics. It just wasn't something she felt comfortable with. The Princess of Orb would rather just speak her mind about things and be done with it, not try to appeal to everyone. She was a fighter, not a diplomat.

No matter how much she didn't like it, Cagalli knew she had to. It would be what her father wanted, right? He would want her to carry on his legacy.

"Or maybe he'd want me to be happy." She said, her eyes downcast.

She couldn't ask him, though, so she would never know if she was making him proud. All she knew was that he wanted her to go on living. He'd expressed that many times during the war. She just didn't know what life he wanted her to live: the one of a diplomat, or the one of an average civilian.

Cagalli sighed. She would never know, so it wouldn't help her to be thinking about it. She walked over to the wall mirror on the far side of the room and tied up both sides of her hair in two small pigtails with green ribbons. She'd worn her hair like this before, she recalled, when the Archangel docked in Orb for a while. It was also that time that Kira had discovered Cagalli's heritage. That was how they got in to the neutral state, in the first place. The Goddess of Victory (a nickname she earned while with the Desert Dawn)'s face took a scowl as she remembered her caretaker, Mana, literally had to dress her in the fine dress she was forced to wear. She did her hair up, just like how she had it now, and said it reminded her of the girl's mother.

Of course, Cagalli knew the woman that held and comforted her as a small child wasn't her real mother. She didn't know anything about her real mother, come to think of it. Still, she missed the kind woman who took care of her. She was only eight when her "mother" died. It was an illness, the doctors said, one that they couldn't neutralize in time. Poor Cagalli was devastated. For some reason, it seemed like she had had so little time with her. When the blond looked back on it, she knew that was silly, for she'd had eight years with her, right? It wasn't a long time, but still … it wasn't the shortest of times either.

The girl shook herself out of the thoughts that were plaguing her. She couldn't have a look of sadness on her face. The banquet was soon. She had to look happy for her people. She had to promote peace. She couldn't do that wearing a frown.

_Just keep smiling_, She told herself. _This day isn't any different from the others. Just put on that happy face and you'll do fine._

But Cagalli didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 6:45 PM_

_Banquet Hall Entrance_

Greeting guests was always boring. First, Kira would check the list to see if they were invited, then he'd make sure they didn't have any weapons on them, and finally Cagalli would shake their hand and say something nice, wearing an incredibly fake smile that always seemed to work. It was a daunting task, but she always had to do it, make sure people knew Orb was a friendly nation. Anyone who knew her personally probably looked at the sight with a mixture of amusement and pity.

As stated before, greeting guests was always boring, but this time wasn't always. It was toward the end that the man came. Kira was just as bored as she was, but he continued to be alert and ready. A young man with gelled back black hair and dark blue sunglasses arrived in a small shuttle. He was the only one, unlike many others. He wore simple black clothing, some nice slacks, a vest and black shirt, black shoes, everything all black. Kira got a bad vibe from him already. He had a peacefully smile on his face, but he was impossible to read. His eyes glanced at Cagalli while he was being searched, who stood calmly next to her brother, and then they locked with Kira's.

The Ultimate Coordinator stepped forward, staring him down.

"Name?" He asked, a little suspicion entering his voice.

Either the man didn't notice, or didn't care. Kira suspected the former.** "**Tekiya Gansaku." He said calmly in a sort of Australian accent.

Kira glanced at his clipboard, flipping through a few pages.

Before he could finish, the man added, "It's my first time here. I'm a representative from a small nation off the coast of Eurasia, see? It's just outside Oceana."

Kira raised an eyebrow at this. "I've never heard of such a place…"

"We were isolated from the war, you see. Didn't want to get involved after the creation of the first Coordinator, so we went into seclusion," The man explained. "We just recently decided to open up to the world. My superior heard of this peace conference and decided to send me to see what it was about."

Kira's eyes didn't change, his tone black. "And what would this nation's name be?"

He didn't hesitate, not even for a second. "Pithia. It's rather small, you see, and we are very primitive compared to your technological advancements."

The brown-heard boy stared for a second. He couldn't let this guy in! He wasn't on the list, for one thing, and what if he was lying? Then he'd be responsible for putting Cagalli in danger! But he couldn't turn Tekiya away, either. What if he wasn't lying? Then he'd be responsible for sending away the representative of a curious nation. Who knows what kind of affect that could have!

With one glance at Cagalli, he moved aside, allowing Tekiya to shake the hand of the young representative. The black haired man turned his attention to her, flashing a dashing smile and offering his hand.

Cagalli took his hand, shook it, and welcomed him. "It is a pleasure to have a new country attend the annual banquet."

"Oh, no, Head Representative," He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine." His eyes flashed as they locked with hers.

Kira was just about ready to wring Tekiya's neck. How dare he?! He didn't even know Cagalli! Did this man have no dignity?! Athrun would be furious when he found out!

Of course, Kira remembered just then that no one knew about Cagalli and Athrun's relationship. He could see that his best friend was in love with his sister, and so could anyone close to the two lovebirds (a part of Kira's mind chuckled at this thought), but the rest of the world? Of course not! It was annoying and slightly sad that they couldn't reveal that they loved each other to the rest of the world, or to their friends, for that matter. Kira didn't know why, though. It probably had to do with the fact that Athrun's father had been an insane mad-man and he didn't want the Zala name to soil Cagalli's reputation as well… Well, when she had a reputation, that is. Honestly, people only knew her as the heiress to the Athha legacy. They knew nothing about Cagalli herself, not even that she'd been on the Archangel. In fact, only a few people knew that she'd participated in the Second Battle of Jachin Due.

It was a touching thing Athrun did, but sometimes Kira wished him and Cagalli could just have a normal relationship. He had a feeling that even if his best friend was coming tonight, things wouldn't be without trouble. People wouldn't just turn the other cheek at their relationship when they found out, and the problem with Kira's sister and best friend was they were they kind of people who would put the world before themselves. They would sacrifice their happiness to make sure others had theirs.

The Coordinator boy was shaken from his thoughts when Cagalli made a loud coughing sound. In it was a trace of disgust Kira detected, but was still polite- for her, at least. She quickly pulled her hand away from Tekiya and gave him the most courteous smile she could, although it was clear she had to put in a lot of effort.

"Well, I hope Pithia and Orb can become great friends and allies." She responded to his gesture, obviously trying not to think of it so she wouldn't strangle him.

The black-haired man gave her one last glance and a smile that could make a lovesick fangirl swoon before walking through the doors and into the banquet hall.

Cagalli leaned over towards her brother, quietly seething. "If that creep ever does that again, I think I'm going to have to apologize to Pithia for killing their representative and then feeding him to the sharks!"

Kira almost chuckled. Same old Cagalli. A dashing smile and a pretty face couldn't make her fall… Well, unless they belonged to Athrun (Kira's mind snickered at this). "Don't worry, Cagalli, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything."

"You'd better," She growled before stepping into the room with her twin in toe. She walked cleared her throat loudly and the politicians all looked at her. "I am glad that everyone could make it tonight. I hope all of our nations can still work together to live in peace."

There was a mild applause and the banquet officially began. Kira followed Cagalli closely as she talked with the guests, not really listening to their conversations, but nodding and saying simple phrases when Cagalli prompted him (they were able to almost communicate with their looks now). He was too focused on the one representative he'd promised Cagalli he'd keep an eye on, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

_Something bad's going to happened, _Kira grimaced inwardly. _I can sense it._

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 7:12 PM_

_Reverend Malchio's House_

The children all beamed at Dearka as he ate his dinner. He suspected they knew his little plans for that night. Just great. Now they would probably blab to Miriallia and ruin everything! Before he could even put his plan into action, everything went up in smoke! He was a walking disaster, a disaster! If there was a prize for how many things you could do wrong, he'd win it! Oh, why couldn't he just be smited where he sat! That would save him the trouble of embarrassment, rejection, heart-brake, depression, and growing old living on the island with Reverend Malchio and becoming a monk who swears off women! Oh, the thought was chilling to the bone! Why did everything have to be against him, why, why, why?! Maybe it was all a conspiracy! Maybe something was plotting against him! Just like the time when he was a little kid and wanted a puppy, but his parents would always make him prove he wasn't responsible enough to take care of one by making him do all these crazy tasks that he always failed and-

"Dearka?"

The blond Latino leaped back in his chair, making it fall over, yelling, "I didn't mean to kill the goldfish!" He looked up to see Miriallia's confused face blinking at him and the children giggling with laughter. Even the Reverend had an amused look on his face (how could that guy know what was going on, anyway?).

Dearka cleared his throat and stood up, picking up his chair and sitting back down in it, blushing slightly. "Uh, I mean, yes?"

Miriallia eyed him strangely. "You weren't eating and were looking very nervous. Is there something wrong?" There was a bit of suspicion in her voice.

Oh, those darn kids! They'd told her something, hadn't they! In the split-second when he'd been looking away to get his potatoes, they'd told her what he was planning! He would never live this down, never! If Yzak ever found out, he'd be laughed off Earth and the PLANTs! Why, why, why, why-

"Uncle Dearka's just thinking," Piped up the soft-spoken Rie.

"Yeah," Little Souichiro chimed in, grinning a little-kid grin. "He doesn't do it too often, so he decided to catch up on it!"

Dearka gave the little boy an almost-hidden glare and gritted his teeth in a smile. "What a wonderfully nice comment, Souichiro…"

"Thank you, Uncle Dearka!" Souichiro smiled. He seemed to be innocent, but Dearka knew better…

Suddenly, little Fumiko and her older sister Maaya trotted up to Miriallia and smiled, each one taking one of her hands and, with Rie and Naomi's help from the back, pulling her to her feet. The four girls smiled at Miriallia, a hint of scheming in their eyes. The older girl blinked, and just then Kotono, one of the oldest children there, walked up to Miriallia and said, "We want to play dress up. Can you play with us?"

It was odd for a twelve year old to ask to play dress up, but Miriallia nodded.

"Of course." She smiled at the little girls and the five grinned, motioning to their friends Houko, Megumi, and Mami, another one of the oldest children there, to follow them.

As soon as they left, Souichiro, Akira, and a younger boy called Kenichi all grinned at one another. They walked over to Dearka and Souichiro said, "Well, come on!"

Dearka blinked at them. "Huh?" He was very confused.

"While the girls keep Auntie Miri busy," Akira explained, "We're going to get you ready for your big night."

"Yeah!" Kenichi beamed up at Dearka, his friend Toshihiko shrugging beside him, a bored look on his face.

Dearka felt the other boys, Jun'ichi, Tetsu, and Masa- who refused to tell them his full name- push him to his feet while the ones in front of him started to drag him the guest room he'd claimed as his own.

The oldest boy on the island, Takehito, elbowed him in the side, one of the only places he could reach, while he was walking. "We're going to make you look good for your girl in there."

Dearka suddenly got the feeling he was rubbing off too much on these children…

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 7:26 PM_

_Banquet Hall_

Sai sat alone at the banquet. He'd always felt like an outsider during the war, and he felt like an outsider now as well. He could tell that everyone else had had some special personal connection to the war between Coordinators and Naturals, but him? He just wanted it all to end so there would be no more fighting. He didn't know anyone on the other side; he didn't have a country to protect, or a group of people following his ideals. There wasn't anyone special he had to protect… He stood corrected, as a vision of a young pretty red-head entered his mind.

_Fllay…_ His thoughts tortured him as the vision smiled at him, her face one of innocence.

She was his girlfriend and almost fiancé before he and his friends got sucked into that battlefield of death. She was a happy, slightly vain girl who was very naïve in anything regarding the war going on outside Heliopolis, the colony they'd lived in. She loved her father very much, and was a teenager born for the luxurious life. Sai loved her very much. She always spoke her mind especially on the subject of Coordinators; Fllay didn't like them very much. But she was always cheerful.

Until…

Sai felt a pang of sadness as she remembered her face when her father died. He was coming over to meet them from the Nelson-class battleship Montgomery of the 8th fleet when the Le Crueset team of the Z.A.F.T. forces attacked. Kira fought hard to protect the ship, but failed because of his inability to kill his best friend, Athrun Zala. Fllay was devastated. She practically went insane from it and passed out convulsing in Sai's arms. When she came to, she started thrashing and calling for her father. Kira came in and she said he didn't make any effort to save her father because he was a Coordinator like the Z.A.F.T. pilots. She strangely apologized to Kira the next day. Sai didn't see it coming. The major surprise was when Fllay had signed up for the military instead of staying a volunteer liked the rest of them. Knowing they couldn't leave her when they got to Earth, the friends all decided to join the EA as well, Kira being the last one.

A battle erupted when they were entering Earth's atmosphere, one in which a civilian shuttle was brutally destroyed and poor Kira was devastated that he couldn't protect the people inside it. The Strike fell through the atmosphere, but the Archangel was able to catch it before it crashed. They were vastly off course, the desert of Africa as their destination. Kira had a fever for the first night or so and Fllay tended to him constantly. Sai had no idea things would soon blossom between them into what only a fool would call love.

After meeting the Desert Dawn, a resistance group, and Cagalli with them, the Archangel aided the rebels in their fight against Z.A.F.T., specifically the Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfelt.

It was the next night that Sai learned some shocking news. He went searching for Fllay and started pestering her about how she had been shunning him lately. She went running to Kira and retaliated by saying she'd "spent last night in Kira's room."

Sai was shocked. He got what it meant… From then on, Fllay was almost attached to Kira's hip, unless he was in the Strike, or in a few moments when he was talking to another member of the crew. This went on until the crew docked in Orb. Then, they became oddly distant. Sai suspected they had broken up, and it had been messy. After they left Orb, Kira fought with the Zala Team, the team of his old friend Athrun, twice. Tolle, a friend of theirs from Heliopolis, went out in a Skygrasper. In the second battle, it seemed neither one made it out.

Fllay told Sai she really loved him, but he knew it was because she was trying to let go of Kira. Either that, or she was going crazy. He was afraid to find out which one. He wouldn't let her insult Kira's memory.

When the Archangel reached the Alaska base of JOSH-A, Fllay was transferred to another team. The base, however, was under attack and the crew barely escaped it. The higher ups detonated the entire base, killing the Z.A.F.T. forces around it and all O.M.N.I members that hadn't made it out. They only made it because of a helping hand: Kira. He had lived, as it turned out, and had a shiny new Gundam with him. The ship retreated to Orb and, after several Z.A.F.T. defections, including Athrun, they left for space, leaving the annihilated Orb in their wake, courtesy of the Earth Alliance.

Sai thought Fllay was dead, but he saw her again in space. It turned out a high ranking commander had captured her and sent her back as a prisoner. The Dominion, a ship of the EA, got to her first. Kira was the most hurt of them all. He said he hurt her and had to make up for it. Kira never got that chance. When the Dominion was abandoned, Kira went to protect the escape pod. He almost did too. It was struck by the laser of a Z.A.F.T. Gundam, one Sai wasn't familiar with. Fllay died.

Sai never admitted it, but he truly loved her. It wasn't just a marriage their fathers were arranging to him. It was love. And he missed her.

He looked out at the banquet and was surprised to see Cagalli walking over to him.

"You look lonely." She said, sitting down next to him.

Sai blinked. "Where's Kira?"

Cagalli waved a hand and chuckled. "I told him he could relax. It took an order from me to actually get him to leave. Of course, he's probably still watching me…"

Sure enough, Sai was able to spot a pair of lavender eyes staring at the Goddess of Victory from the crowd. He sighed,

"That's Kira for you…"

Cagalli nodded. Then, she turned to him and asked, "Why aren't you talking with the other guests? I'm sure they would like to meet the oh-so-elusive advisor to the Head Representative, right?"

Sai hadn't attended the other banquets. He didn't really feel like it was his place. However, Kira and Cagalli were somehow able to get him to come to this one. It was like they'd planned everything out. They were able to decide what to do with a glance at each other. They were really close, Sai knew, but how where they able to do that?

"I don't feel like talking to them." Sai said, pulling at his shirt collar. "I don't fit in."

"Neither does Kira, but he's doing fine." Cagalli added, "I think…"

Sai sighed. "I'm just having some repressed memories surface… About someone I miss…"

Cagalli knew who he was talking about right away. She'd learned a lot about Sai in the past few years. She frowned and gave him a sad look.

"I've been thinking about someone as well."

Sai looked at her, curious.

"The person I miss I can still see, but…" She smiled slightly, seeming off in her own little world. "It's always hard when you're away from the person you l- care about."

Sai smirked slightly, catching her mistake, but said nothing of it. He stood up and nodded.

"I may join in after all." He smiled softly, knowing Fllay would want him to live his life happily. He began to walk away, but turned around and winked. "I hope you see the person you miss soon."

He just caught Cagalli's blush before he turned and left, thinking to himself, _It's definitely Athrun._

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 7:30_

_Reverend Malchio's House_

Miriallia squirmed slightly. When the girls said they wanted to play dress us, she never thought they would use _her_ as a doll… They poked and prodded and picked out dresses, always muttering to themselves that one thing wasn't as good as the other, or a certain dress didn't match her eyes. At one time, Rie said they couldn't use a purple dress because it clashed with the color yellow. What that color had to do with anything, she would never know. Or maybe she would, just not now.

The girls were more or less all excited about dressing up Miriallia, except for Naomi, who looked like she was just along for the ride but decided to help anyway. Every now and then, the eight children would go into a little huddle and discuss things in soft voices, then come back out and change their minds.

In the end, Fumiko ended up crawling into the closet and pulling out a long orange dress.

"You can wear this, Auntie Miri!" She cried, waving it around.

Miriallia blinked. It looked eerily similar to the dress she wore back on Heliopolis. She walked up to Fumiko and took the dress from her, blinking. She'd brought it with her, right? Everything was such a blur lately; it was hard to remember what she packed and what she didn't.

Kotono and Mami smiled. "She likes it!" They both cried, looking at the others.

"I get to do her hair!" Maaya and Fumiko yelled at the same time. The two sisters glared at each other.

"I do!" Yelled Maaya.

"Nuh-uh! I do!" Fumiko retorted.

"I'm the oldest!"

"But I'm the littlerest!"

"That's not a word, stupid! And besides, you found the dress! I should do her hair!"

"No way! I wanna do somethin' else too!"

"Let's ask Auntie Miri who should!"

"Yeah!"

Both girls turned to Miriallia. "Auntie Miri, I wanna do your hair!"

Miriallia sighed. Little kids were hard to deal with. Thankfully, Mami took charge.

"Now, now. Fumiko, Maaya, you can both do Auntie Miri's hair, just don't fight."

They grinned and nodded, grabbing a brush and some gel.

Rie smiled happily at everyone getting along. "I'll help with her dress, if that is all right."

No one could argue with her. For some reason, she was just too innocent and nice to argue with.

Mami and Kotono agreed to put on her make-up, and Megumi and Houko were already picking out shoes. Naomi shrugged, knowing there was nothing else to do, and proceeded to tip-toe out of the room to see how the boys were doing when Miriallia asked, "Where are you going?"

Naomi grinned innocently. "Just to go and get some ice cream, Auntie Miri."

Miriallia eyed the little girl apprehensively, but nodded, and the child took off down the hall.

_These kids are up to something…_

* * *

Whistling while she walked, Naomi peeked in a room to see the boys, Dearka nowhere in sight. She blinked.

"Where's Uncle Dearka?" She asked them, watching them play their assorted games.

"He's already getting Auntie Miri's big surprise ready." Souichiro responded, playing a video game with Akira.

"We finished a long time ago." Kenichi added, watching the older boys with a smile on his face.

"What's taking you girls so long?" Takehito asked, reading a book.

Naomi scowled, crossing her arms. "It's not my fault! None of the dresses looked good! Fumiko just found one, but it took a long time!"

Jun'ichi and Masa rolled their eyes and looked up from their drawing. "Girls always take so long." The former said to his friend.

"Yeah, they have to make sure everything's just right, even in a simple situation."

Toshihito nodded, sitting next to Kenichi. "They can't have a single strand of hair out of place, or it's a natural disaster."

The boys all laughed as Naomi fumed. "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A SLOB!" She then walked up to Akira, the only one who hadn't said anything, and kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

She let out a "hmph!" and stomped out of the room.

"Girls!" Akira grumbled. "I didn't say anything! Why did she only kick _me?!_"

Takehito sighed. "You have to understand girls, Akira, they're crazy."

"But why only me?!"

Takehito chuckled. "You'll figure it out…"

* * *

Dearka ran a hand over his hair, looking around to see if everything was in place. It was a beautiful night, completely clear, and the wind was blowing ever so softly, making the sent of lavender dance in the air. Everything seemed perfect. But then… Why did he have an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach?

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 7:40_

_Banquet Hall_

Kira watched his sister as she sat by a window to space, staring out of it dreamily. She didn't really seem to care if anyone was watching, or even seem to remember the banquet. It wasn't like anyone was missing her terribly, anyway. The Naturals and Coordinators were getting along rather nicely, surprisingly. The council of Orb had come there a few days earlier and most of them were rather nice. There were a few that didn't like Naturals, or a few that got really uneasy around Coordinators, but the others smoothed over the bumps in the road, so to speak.

Cagalli sighed visibly, and Kira knew what she was thinking about, or rather, who. He couldn't blame her. After two years of working in Orb away from him, she would finally get to see the boy she loved.

Kira inwardly corrected himself. Athrun was a man now, as he was himself. The war had made everyone involved in it grow up fast. Too fast. His sister was running a country, and his best friend had to clean up the PLANTs with the woman he himself had grown to care deeply about. It was crazy. Lives had been lost, families torn apart, entire cities deduced to nothing. And yet…

Throughout all of this, they'd been able to make it through, some to create new lives, other new relationships. In a way, Kira was glad the war had happened. If it hadn't, he wouldn't have been there, watching Naturals and Coordinators shaking each other's hand and forget their birth. If it hadn't, he would've never found out he had a sister to love and protect. If it hadn't … he would've never met Lacus.

"Isn't this the nice little party, eh?"

Kira spun around to find that man, Tekiya, behind him. He got a good look at him now and saw he wasn't as old as he seemed, maybe around sixteen. He was still a kid, in some ways. He walked over to his side and looked over at Cagalli. Kira felt his big-brother instinct rising.

"She's a cute one, huh?" Tekiya said, eying her. "Seems a little dazed, though."

Kira glared at the boy. "She's the Head Representative of Orb. Don't you even think of trying anything."

Tekiya smiled, looking at Kira now. "What, you find her attractive?"

Kira was reading to punch his face in and yell, 'She's my sister!', but refrained. No one knew about their relation to each other, and Kira intended to keep it that way. He glared at Tekiya.

"I can honestly say I do not." He kept his face as straight as possible.

Tekiya smirked. "So, she's available, eh?"

Kira felt all the muscles in his body tighten with rage and he almost ripped the guy's head off then and there. He was about to, as well, when a sigh came from the young man.

"Naw, I guess not. That's not the look of a free girl, is it?" Tekiya brightened up. "Ah well. Plenty more fish in the sea." He shrugged and walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Good look with that girl a' yours, 'kay?"

Kira blinked. "But I don't-!"

"Ya know what I mean." He gave Kira a meaningful look and that's when Kira realized his mistake. Cagalli was a very attractive girl. Kira said he had no interest in her. Tekiya put two and two together, and figured Kira had a girl of his own. Oh boy, Kira had better learn to think before he said things…

Tekiya smirked. _First rule of assassination: Make the ones around the target trust you._ That's what he had learned. It almost felt good to associate with the former Freedom pilot. He knew all about Kira Yamato, age 18, Coordinator. He'd seen his specs before coming, along with everyone he may encounter while undergoing his mission. There were things not known about Kira, so hopefully he'd be able to kill two birds with one stone.

His deductive reasoning was amazing, as Hido had praised, and Kira wasn't very good with hiding things. Well, he was, but when he had asked about the Head Representative, it had been easy to figure out why he didn't find her attractive. There may have been another reason, but the way the lavender-eyed Coordinator had acted after he'd said what he had gave it all away. The look of shock on his face, the panic in his eyes. So obvious.

Tekiya didn't know what was wrong with him, though. He enjoyed talking with Kira, yet he knew the man stood against everything he'd worked for. It was like something deep inside was saying he couldn't do this, that he shouldn't do this. Tekiya shook it off. Hido wanted it done. Hido would get what he wanted. All he needed was to complete the next phase, and the plan would be put into action…

And Cagalli Yula Athha would be no more.

* * *

Goddess: Well, that's it! Part One of A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing!

Cagalli: You could write more, you know.

Goddess: I'm in a writing mood, don't worry! More will be up really soon, and I mean it this time!

Cagalli: All right…

Goddess: For anyone who can guess where the kids' names came from, I'll give a cookie. For those who can guess who the names came from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. I may come up with more, but this is all for now. You'll know what I mean if you can figure out where they came from. A little hint: Masa's full name is Masakazu, but I wasn't sure if it was a girl's or a guy's name, and Masa sounded right. So, now I say review and don't worry, this next one _will_ be up really soon!


	3. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Part Two

Goddess: ;sobs with joy; You like me, you all really like me!

Cagalli: When you get your chapters up, you aren't all that bad…

Goddess: Really?!

Cagalli: ;Stares at Gundam SEED Randomness! or Two Fans Go Crazy!; That's what I would've said if you hadn't posted that…

Goddess: Oh, come on! It's all in good fun! You laughed too at some parts, admit it!

Cagalli: I say nothing to incriminate myself.

Goddess: ;Sigh; Fine… Could you at least round up someone to do the disclaimer?

Cagalli: All right… ;grabs a name from a hat;

Shinn: ;Poofs in; ;Blinks; Huh? What am I doing here? I'm not in this story for a long time…

Goddess: Hey, she drew the name, you're stuck here!

Shinn: ;Sigh; Of course… Well, Digital-Dragon-Master/GoddessofVictory doesn't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. She owns her OCs, Tekiya, Hido, and Gikei.

Goddess: Thank you. Now, because of the new feature where you can send reviews to people (I still think it's all a conspiracy), I will be sending them moments after this chapter is up, and that's how it will be in the future as well. Regretfully, that means I can no longer respond to those who send anonymous reviews. The only thing I can tell you is to sign up and review that way. You don't need to post stories at all.

On another note, this is about the time it will most likely take me to get a chapter up, a month or more. Now, as I continue to update, I will get better, but I apologize to those of you who like an update every week. I can't always get on the computer, and I'm just plain lazy.

All right, remember how the story is Action/Adventure/Angst? Well, here come the Action, Adventure, and Angst. This chapter will mark the beginning of the angst. Sorry to those of you who don't like it, because that's where I excel. You wouldn't be here if you wanted a nice, happy story, though, right?

Cagalli: Evil child…

Goddess: Ignoring my favorite character for now, you can all keep guessing on the kids until the Mobile Suits are brought in the story. That's a few chapters, you have time. I have a little gift for GillyxTalia fans; just something I thought up on the fly. One final thing to think on: I'll probably have some hate-mail from this chapter, but at least the DearkaxMilly fans will praise me… Now, here's your next exciting chapter of Half-Breed.

**Chapter Two: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part Two**

Quote of the Day: "You're leaving your father, but you won't be alone. You'll be with your brother."

-Uzumi Nara Attha, Gundam SEED, Episode 40- Into the Dawn Sky

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 7:48 PM_

_Reverend Malchio's House_

Miriallia glanced around nervously. She was wearing the beautiful orange dress the girls picked out for her, her hair shining with the bright, sparkle-filled gel Fumiko and Maaya had put on her hair. Her shoes had a slight heel and looked like they had been dyed with cherry blossoms, almost glowing in the pale moonlight that crept in through the living room window. She had just the right amount of make-up on to highlight her features, nothing more, nothing less. Her nails were painted with a shade of orange that matched her dress, complimenting it perfectly. Any guy with half a brain would say she looked amazing.

She unconsciously rubbed her bare arms, leaning into the couch as she waited. What was she waiting for, exactly? When the children were finished "playing dress up," they said she would have to wait in the living room until the "little helpers" fetched her. She, of course, had no idea what this meant, but guessed it had something to do with the other children of the island.

She had been waiting there for what felt like hours when a small cough alerted her to the front door. Souichiro, Akira, Kenichi, and Toshihiko stood there, wearing little black suits. Souichiro and Akira looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled timidly anyway. Kenichi grinned, rocking back and forth on his toes, while Toshihiko looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Come on, Auntie Miri!" Kenichi ran up to her and took her by the hand, pulling her toward the door. "You have to go outside with us!"

Akira and Souichiro followed him with the last and most disgruntled member of their party trudging behind.

"We have a surprise for you." Souichiro said, grabbing her other hand.

Akira grabbed the hand Souichiro had and started to pull as well, but not as hard. "You'll like it, really."

Toshihiko took the hand Kenichi was squeezing and nodded, trying to get it over with as fast as he could.

Miriallia couldn't help but follow the kids, as they would rip her arms out if she didn't. Kenichi and Toshihiko opened the door and Akira and Souichiro led the baffled Natural outside into the moon light. They let go and, followed by the other two, ran behind a large willow tree, leaving Miriallia to follow.

When she turned the corner, she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. There, standing in suits and dresses, were all the little kids of the island who had eaten with them that night. Souichiro's friends were all standing in a little row, Takehito on the end, and the girls who had dressed her stood next to them, Mami on the end and Kotono next to Takehito. Even little Naomi wore a pretty green dress, though she had a look in her eyes that would make even Yzak go pale.

"Wh-what's all this?" Miriallia asked, blinking in confusion.

The orphans smiled and all moved aside, revealing Dearka, sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket in front of him. He was wearing a very nice tuxedo, smiling anxiously. The children all grinned at Miriallia's shocked face and then looked at Dearka, the guys winking and most of the girls giggling. They took off and ran back to the house, most likely to leave the "couple" alone.

Miriallia gaped for a second, but walked toward the blanket and sat down on it, her legs folded under her.

"Dearka?" She asked uncertainly.

Dearka smiled, a hint of pink on his features. "Well, I know you didn't want today to be depressing, so I decided to treat you to a little midnight picnic in the moonlight." He chuckled hastily. "Except its a few hours before midnight; the kids wanted to help, but they couldn't stay up too late." He scratched the back of his head, and looked at the ground.

Miriallia looked down at the blanket, and then at the moon, and then at Dearka. She inhaled deeply and smelled the incredibly relaxing scent of lavender in the wind. She then noticed the small scented candles that sat in the middle of the blanket, balanced on a firm glass plate so they wouldn't fall over. Her eyes melted with happiness and she gave Dearka a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He looked up at her, staring into her face. "Thank you for caring, Dearka. It means a lot."

Dearka chuckled again, the pink becoming a little deeper. He coughed into his hand and said, "Well, I just wanted to be nice, that's all. Felt like it was the right thing to do." He coughed again and gestured to the basket. "This food isn't going to eat itself, right?" He took a bottle of grape juice (they can't drink yet, gimme a break…) from behind him and then two glasses from the picnic basket. He poured her a glass and smiled, this time not as nervous. "Well," He handed her the glass, "here. Help yourself to whatever you want."

Miriallia grinned to herself. _Maybe this won't be such a bad night after all…_

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Aprilius One; 7:54 PM_

_Docking Bay_

_"Shuttle to Seihen, now arriving. Authorized passengers only."_

The words blared over the intercom and Lacus, now holding Pink-chan calmly in her hands, smiled with relief. In truth, she was really getting worried. Not only was the shuttle late, but Athrun looked like he was going to punch the next attendant who gave him the answer "in the next few minutes" when he kept asking when the shuttle would arrive. Inside, she sang with joy. She would finally see Kira again! At last! After two years of helping the people of the PLANTs, after two years of doing what was right instead of what her heart truly wanted, she could give up life as a politician for good and stay with Kira, her one true love. Maybe they could live in a small house, secluded from everything. Just them and the beautiful world around them, a place where Lacus could finally heal the deep wounds Kira had from the Bloody Valentine War, the ones she could see etched onto his face when he talked to him on the web camera Athrun installed for her, the ones she could hear swimming in his voice when she talked to him over the phone, the ones she could feel carved into his heart and soul when she read his letters. After two long years… Maybe she could end his pain.

Athrun let out an exasperated sigh to her right, muttering something about unreliable services that would have to be fixed. Lacus giggled softly to herself, knowing how impatient he was. The Pink Princess was the same way, yet she knew how to conceal it better than the Red Knight.

Smiling at him with a glowing face and taking his arm, she inquired, "Are you ready to get on, Athrun?"

The blue-haired boy opened his mouth, the look on his face saying he had been ready, but he paused and closed it. He smiled, regaining his fortitude and responded with, "Of course, Lacus."

He walked on with her and they took their seats as the lone passengers of the shuttle. Everyone else must have already gone. Lacus stared out at the stars, holding the inactive Pink-chan in her cupped hands. She face was serene, but her heart was worried. Lacus didn't know why, though. She would be at the banquet with Kira. Why would she be worried?

"Shuttle to Seihen is now leaving." The captain called forward from the front. The small shuttle had just enough room for a cockpit, even if it looked like it was glued on at the last second. "We will be arriving in about two hours. Please make yourselves comfortable.

Athrun sighed next to her, relaxing into his seat. "Finally…" He smiled, seeming peaceful at last.

Lacus looked at him, smiling happily and quieting her inner doubts. "Yes." She could feel herself relax as well. "Finally."

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 8:13 PM_

_Outside Reverend Malchio's House_

Usually, when a guy has a moonlit picnic with a girl, he's suave and gives her some sort of gift. This is on normal terms, of course. Dearka, however, hadn't been able to say one thing and had no sort of present to give Miriallia. The day also wasn't usually on the anniversary of the girl's boyfriend's death. That may have caused the awkward silence. Either that or it was the food. Dearka made most of the food himself, and he wasn't a terrible chief, but the boys helped while he was looking away. The food could very well be poisoned.

He took a bite of what was supposed to be smoked salmon. It was a little stringy. The problem was, salmon wasn't supposed to be stringy; in fact, good salmon, as was the custom of the island, didn't have _any_ strings. This made things problematic.

A moonlit picnic was supposed to have small talk. Maybe Dearka was better at that.

"So, um…" _Think, think, think._ "Nice night?" _Smooth, _really_ smooth._

It was a little overdone, but Dearka was floundering here.

"Yeah. Nice night."

_Well, that got me far. _Dearka grumbled inwardly.

He tried again. "Stars are nice." _'Stars are nice.' 'STARS ARE NICE?!' She must think I'm an idiot!_

Miriallia shifted her weight, taking a bite of a cooked carrot. "Yeah. It's really clear."

_Is she having a hard time with this too? _He pondered. _Naw. She's all ready had a boyfriend. She's used to this stuff… Right? _

"Uh, yeah…"

Silence.

_Mental note: I **suck** at small talk._

* * *

Miriallia didn't know what to do. Dearka was obviously trying to make conversation, but she had little to contribute. Everything was just so awkward. That and the taste of the fish was odd. It looked like smoked salmon, but it was too stringy…

"I'm not really good at this, am I?"

The girl blinked. "Excuse me?"

Dearka chuckled nervously. "Small talk. I bet you're thinking I'm not really all that good."

Miriallia just stared, stunned that he would admit that.

"I mean, you're probably used to this kind of thing. I must seem really stupid, huh?"

Miriallia shook her head. "No." She bit her lip. "You're trying." Glancing down, the Natural girl gulped. "You must feel really out of place here on Earth. It must feel really awkward."

It was Dearka's turn to stare, but he quickly shook it off. "No." He shook it again. "I love it here w-" He stopped, "on Earth. It's wonderful."

She looked skeptical. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "Definitely. It's really peaceful here. I like it."

Miriallia smiled with relief. "That's good. I thought I was making you uncomfortable."

"You?" He had an expression of fake shock. "No."

She narrowed her eyes, still smiling. "Liar."

He laughed, not uneasily this time. "All right… Maybe… Just a little…" He grinned a little. "It's hard to concentrate with such a pretty face in front of me."

That was the Dearka she knew. He was trying to be extra nice for her, but he was getting too nervous. So, in turn, she was trying to get him to be his old self. This made her feel calmer, as she knew this boy better than the one who was being too polite.

She gave him a genuine smile like the one she did when she first came out.

"Again, thank you." Her eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "There's not a guy in the world I know that would try to change the way he acted to make me feel truly happy."

Dearka glanced away, maybe in embarrassment.

"I just want you to know you don't have to. I'm already happy with you around."

Dearka smiled, seeming euphoric and almost shy at the same time.

It was now Miriallia took the time to ask a question that had been burning in her mind the entire time. "Just wondering: what kind of fish is this?"

Dearka cringed. "I think you're better not knowing…"

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 9:43_

_Banquet Hall_

Standing on the side of the room, Cagalli realized something: for some reason, she wasn't feeling like herself. Normally at these banquets, she would talk to the other people there. At this one, she felt distant, like she was watching everything happening in front of her. She couldn't do anything, just watch. And then there was the fact that she felt so tired…

A hand landed on the Representative's shoulder and she jumped, spinning around in shock.

"Cagalli?" Her gaze was met with Kira's face, flooded with concern.

"S-sorry…" She shook her head, putting a hand to her temples and massaging them gently.

"Cagalli, is anything wrong?" Kira asked in worry. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure her brother. "Just a little tired, that's all."

In all honesty, she didn't feel fine. It felt like the energy had been sucked out of her. It was hard to walk, hard to think, hard to do anything. She'd been feeling that way for at least two hours, but refused to tell anyone, especially not Kira. If there was something wrong, it would make the guests suspicious of each other. They would be back to square one.

But Kira was her brother, her twin. He could tell when something was wrong.

"No, you're not." His face was serious. "You need to rest."

Cagalli shook her head. "But Kira-"

"Don't you 'but Kira' me." Kira took her arm and started to lead her across the room. "You work yourself to death, and then you get sick. I'm supposed to keep you safe and make sure you can go to conferences. How can I do that if you're not at your best?"

"Kira, please." Cagalli tried to get her arm loose, but just couldn't. It was strange. She could normally get free easier. "What about the banquet?"

Kira smiled at her and stopped. "Simple. I can take you back to your room and tell everyone you were feeling a little under the weather. I'm not lying to anyone."

"But…" Cagalli sighed, trying to think of a way out of this. "You can't just leave all of a sudden."

"I can take her." A voice spoke up from behind them.

The two turned to see Sai.

He smiled. "Sorry, I was talking to a few members of the P.LA.N.T.s and I overheard you two while you were walking past."

Kira shook his head. "No, Sai, stay here. You're a council member. I'm just a body guard."

It was Sai's turn to disagree. "I've heard people talking about how they like you, Kira. I think it would be better if you stayed instead. Besides, I think I may have accidentally offended one of E.A.'s higher ups." He grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Kira sighed, closing his eyes. "Be careful."

Cagalli grumbled. "Who said _I_ agreed to this?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you had enough energy to leave, you would've done it already, Cagalli." Kira pointed out. "You can't risk anything." The blond said nothing, knowing she was defeated. "Besides," Kira leaned over closer, "Athrun would kill me if anything happened to you."

Cagalli felt herself blush and she turned away from her brother while Sai chuckled gently.

"Then it's settled." Sai said, taking Cagalli by the arm. "I'll take her back to her room and you can announce to the guests why she's not here."

Kira nodded, giving Cagalli a quick glance. It told her to be careful as well. She returned it with a steady look, telling him she would be fine.

Sai cleared his throat, causing her to look at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Cagalli nodded, but had a look of uneasiness on her face. What would the other leaders think if she walked out in the middle of a banquet she had arranged?

Sai was already leading her to the door. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"I hope you're right…" Cagalli took one last look at the banquet hall before following Sai down the hall.

But they weren't alone.

* * *

Kira knew his sister could take care of herself, but there was just something inside of him that didn't feel right. She was never this weak. Normally, she would punch him until he bled if he tried to drag her anywhere; poor Kira had the bruises to prove it. But this time, she couldn't even get loose. There was something wrong with her, he could tell.

Still, the brotherly concern didn't stop him from doing what he'd promised. That, and Cagalli's absence hadn't gone without notice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamato." The Chairman of the P.L.A.N.T.s came up to him only a minute after his sister had left. "Where is Ms. Athha going? I saw her being escorted out by one of the Orb council members."

The man wasn't terribly old looking, his long black hair flowing down his back. The eyes he had were piercing, almost seeming to be able to see into the soul of the person opposite him, as if he were trying to get a step ahead of them.

Kira's face remained neutral. "She's feeling a little ill lately. It's best if she gets some rest so she can get better as soon as possible."

The chairman paused for a moment. "But, Mr. Yamato, why aren't you escorting her yourself? You are her body guard, are you not?"

Kira smiled slightly. "Well, Ca- Ms. Athha informed me the council members having taken a liking to me, and Councilman Argyle thought it best if he takes Ms. Athha instead."

The chairman smiled at Kira, chuckling slightly. "Well, give her my best. I hope the Head Representative feels better soon."

Kira bowed his head to the chairman. "Thank you, Chairman Dullindal. I'll make sure to tell her."

Chairman Gilbert Dullindal gave the boy a courteous smile. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Yamato, I have my own agenda to attend to."

He turned and Kira saw him walk toward a woman with blonde-brown shoulder length hair in a Z.A.F.T. capital ship commander's uniform. She smiled and took his hand as they walked away to discuss more private matters, Kira assumed. Of course, he very well knew the word "discuss" may very well not mean with words…

Kira sniggered at this softly and walked up to the podium, soon after informing the men and women why Cagalli wasn't there and receiving multiple wishes that she get well soon. Maybe everything would be all right after all, Kira's mind thought. He didn't, however, notice the absence of a certain guest that he should've been keeping a closer eye on…

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 9:50 PM_

_Outside Reverend Malchio's House_

Dearka and Miriallia had become better at talking after their little conversation about how bad Dearka was at small talk. They talked about everything they could think of.

"So, you're a photographer?" Dearka asked, gulping down some grape juice.

Miriallia nodded. "Yes. I'm a war photographer."

Dearka made a face. "I thought you didn't like war. Why take pictures of it?"

Miriallia smiled softly. "It's a way for me to see life."

"Huh?"

"I enjoy it. Taking pictures of battles and such, it reminds me of when everyone was on the Archangel." She was now looking down, her face sad.

Dearka stared at her, reaching a hand forward to see if she was all right.

Surprisingly, the girl looked at him and grinned, saying, "I miss everyone, and this is a way to remember them. That, and I'm really good at it."

Dearka's face relaxed and he smiled back. "That's good to hear. I guess you live on your own now, huh?"

The Natural nodded. "My parents still live in Orb, but I have my own little house now. It's not much, but its home. What about you?"

Dearka smiled sheepishly. "Well, after I got back to the PLANTs, it took all the influence Yzak had to convince the officials I was still loyal."

Dearka had defected during the war, so when he had gotten back, he very well could've been court-martialed, maybe even killed. Yzak, his good friend and ally when he was part of Z.A.F.T., stuck up for him and was able to save his neck.

"So you're not part of the military anymore?" She asked, curious about his life.

"Sort of. I'm not an active member, but if there's another war, I have to fight." He smirked. "I think it was there little way of saying 'Thanks for helping end the war, but we can't let you leave.'" He shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, it's not like we're going to have to fight again. Orb's doing a great job of keeping the cease-fire peaceful. I think I may even start to call it 'peace' if things keep up like this."

Miriallia nodded. "It's because of Cagalli. She's an amazing leader. I never would've guessed she could be such a fine diplomat."

Dearka gave a lop-sided smile. "Yeah, me neither. I only knew her for a short period of time, yet she didn't seem like the type to negotiate what she felt was right. Like the kind that would take action instead, you know?"

Miriallia giggled. "Yeah, that's her… It puzzles me that Kira's there, though."

"Kira?" Dearka said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's her official body guard."

Dearka laughed. "I would've never dreamed he'd do that! I thought he'd be off with Lacus instead."

Miriallia nodded. It was quite easy to tell that her old friend admired the pink-haired Coordinator. She hadn't seen them do anything, but she calmed him down. He was at peace when she was with him. It was nice to see Kira like that, considering the war had done so much to hurt him.

"I'm also puzzled that Athrun _isn't_ there." Dearka added.

Ah, yet another thing that was as subtle as a flying sack of hammers … of course, mostly only to people who knew Athrun.

Miriallia gagged. "_Athrun_? He … and …"

Dearka nodded. "When we talked up on the Archangel once, he just wouldn't shut up about her." He sighed and then chuckled. "Typical Athrun…"

"Cagalli did seem a little different when he was around, but still… Are you sure?"

"As sure as Yzak is a Momma's Boy!" Dearka joked, grinning to himself.

Miriallia stared for a second. "So, that's a yes?"

Dearka sighed. "Yep, that's a yes."

They were silent for a while, just eating and enjoying each other's company. The air was nice for April, not too hot and not too cold. A nice breeze made the willow tree's long arms sway, a small whispering giggle coming from the leaves as the brushed against each other.

Miriallia broke the calm. "Getting away from the subject of embarrassing our friends," at this Dearka seemed to mutter something along the lines of 'so that's what we were doing', "where do you live now?"

"Well, I live on one of the PLANTs in Lagrange Point 5." Dearka replied, smirking wittily.

Miriallia gave him a dry look. "Ha, ha, very funny. I mean where do you live in the PLANTs?"

Dearka replied, "I live in a little apartment on Aprilius One. A little rundown, and the roof leaks from its ancient age, but hey, at least it's a place to live, right?"

Miriallia was shocked. He was living in such poor conditions, yet he just brushed them off. "Didn't you get any money from your services in Z.A.F.T.?"

"I'm a deserter, remember?" Dearka said as if he was telling someone how the weather was. "No cash for leaving."

"But," Miriallia paused, "Nothing?"

"Nope. Not a cent."

She looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and misery.

"Hey, I have no complaints!" The Coordinator replied, waving his hands. "Home is home, that's what I say. Nothing fancy needed."

There was a pregnant paused. "But… You live on Aprilius One? That's where the PLANT Supreme Council is located."

"Ah, I see someone's done her homework." Dearka commented, taking a bite out of the "fish".

Miriallia pressed the subject. "Why would you live there? Wouldn't you want to pick a quieter place?"

"Ah, Milly." Dearka seemed to have his cocky air back. "Life as a deserter means you have a limited amount of freedom. Such as living where you choose. They put me there to keep an eye on me. It took all the pleading I had for them to let me come down here."

The Natural girl gasped. "Didn't you say Yzak helped you?"

"Yeah, but not even he can completely clear my name." Dearka sighed. "That I have to do myself. I have to show them I'm truly loyal, not Yzak."

Miriallia seemed unsure about the whole thing, but if he was positive…

"Well," she smiled, "once you prove yourself to them, you're welcome to stay with me whenever you like."

Dearka gazed at her in disbelief.

Miriallia flushed. "If you want to escape the busy city, I mean." She glanced away and coughed, quickly changing the subject. "So, how is everything up in the PLANTs, anyway?"

Dearka answered the question and her previous statement seemed all but forgotten, but in his head, the blond beamed.

_So she really does like me._

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 9:56 PM_

_Royal Corridors of Military Base_

Sai led Cagalli to her room, looking at the girl worriedly. She seemed to be growing more and more tired, her eyelids drooping with fatigue. He pushed in the code to open the door of the room and gently pulled her inside, letting the door close itself. It was a fairly large room, with a living/ kitchen area and a door to the bedchambers. A very elaborate bathroom was next to the bedchambers, complete with a huge bath tub and shower set. Next to the door was a small closet. It was more like a hotel room than anything,

"Here," he led her to the bedroom, instructing her to lie down, "you just rest, and I'll be guarding the room."

"I'm not-" Cagalli started to protest, frowning.

"I know, I know, you're not tired, but try to sleep anyway. You're over-working yourself, and you need to take it easy."

Cagalli grumbled, still not lying down, saying something about how she'd slept on the way there. Sai sighed and almost chuckled at her child-like behavior. He turned around while she was undoing her hair ties and walked toward the entrance area. He instantly noticed the door wasn't completely shut, immediately detecting danger. The boy slowly approached it, inspecting every inch of the door. He, however, failed to perceive the closet being just a crack open. He did hear the sound of it opening though, and spun around just in time to get smacked in the head with a large pot.

* * *

Cagalli was just beginning to lie down when she heard a loud clang and a thud. The sounds made her shoot up and push off the bed, walking forward wearily. She cautiously pushed open the door, the soft sound of footsteps entering her ears. Not a muscle was moved. Not a single breath taken. It was silent for but a moment, then the sound of a cloth-like material being cut, and then more silence. A door was closed. The footsteps returned for a moment, and then there was nothing. Cagalli took a deep gulp of air, feeling goose bumps cover her arms, and stepped out of the room, glancing around fretfully.

"Who's there?" She called, her voice hard and courageous. "Come out now!"

A hushed chuckled answer her. The voice was familiar, but still different, distinctly male.

"Sai?" The fearful girl asked, biting her lip.

"No, Ms. Athha," The voice responded, "Far from him."

Cagalli suddenly felt concern for her friend. "Where is he? What did you do to Sai?" She demanded.

"Oh, he's all right. For now, that is." The voice chuckled, a hint of malevolence weaved into it. "After I'm finished with you, of course, he'll die soon after."

Cagalli's heart was lodged in her throat, her stomach slowly shrinking away in fear. All of her innards seemed to be running from the man, even her brain, but her legs didn't want to cooperate.

The soft footsteps returned and the voice followed them, becoming louder and closer.

"It was supposed to be simple. You would be dead within an hour of my arrival, but it seems you're just too strong for that, huh? You just were weakened; not like that makes any difference. You'll be dead all the same." She could see a shine in the darkness, assuming it to be his eyes, looking back at her. His gray eyes…

"Who are you?" She breathed, stumbling backward. "Why do you-? What did you-?" So many questions dashed through Cagalli's mind that she found it hard to speak.

"Ah, you should know what I did, _Princess_." The voice, she realized, was not one of a grown man, but one of a boy. A boy who, if heard correctly, was not all that younger than her. "Or should I say, Head Representative of Orb." His voice slipped into an accent: an Australian accent. Only then did everything click.

"It's you!" Cagalli cried. "Tekiya!"

"Ah, yes." The boy, Tekiya, smirked. "You noticed there was something odd about me, did you not? Well, it doesn't matter if you know who I am, the name is false anyway. Besides, you won't be around very much longer to tell anyone about it." He paused, putting his hand up to his chin. "Of course, I shouldn't let you die not knowing why you feel this way…"

"You poisoned me." Cagalli gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. She found it hard to breathe with a killer in the room, naturally. "But how did you-?"

"Ah, think back, dear Princess." His eyes danced in deranged glee. "There had to be something that I did that could transmit a poison. The smallest of actions…"

Cagalli's eyes widened in realization. "When you kissed my hand…" She muttered. It was the only contact they'd had the entire night.

"You are a smart one, aren't you?" He laughed. "Well, I must say, I was surprised when you didn't fall dead in the middle of the party. It was designed to kill Naturals, dear girl. Coordinators wouldn't be affected at all, which is why I was able to have it coated on my lips. It sunk through your skin and into your blood stream. It was supposed to kill you by slowing your heart and brain, but I guess it was flawed. It only made you weak like a little new born kitten." He took another step forward. "I really shouldn't say only. This will make the job easy." The glint of a gun that he had supposedly gotten from Sai reached Cagalli's eyes. "I'll try to make this quick."

Now, Cagalli was a resourceful girl. She was also head-strong, stubborn, and had a knack for defiance. There was no way that she would just lay down and die. She gathered all the strength in her body and, with a great leap of faith, tackled Tekiya just as the gun went off. For a moment, Cagalli thought the gun had shot him be accident. Of course, the numbness in her right arm proved otherwise.

First there was nothing, but then the pain came, followed by a spurt of blood and a yell of pain. Cagalli gripped her arm, blood covering her upper forearm. Removing her hand, she cringed at the sight of the bullet hole. It appeared the thing had gone straight through.

"Damn…" She bit her lip in pain, looking down at Tekiya.

He seemed to be unconscious. That would buy her some time… But… Where would she go? She couldn't go to the banquet hall, not like this. She didn't want to worry everyone. And it was almost over, anyway… And what of Sai? Where was he?

The sound of the boy in front of her groaning interrupted her thoughts. Panicking, Cagalli backed away and ran to the door, clutching her arm in pain. Not knowing where to go, she took off for the nearest place she could think of: The ship-holding bay.

* * *

Tekiya opened his eyes, smirking. So, the girl had some fight left in her. That wouldn't matter. He pushed his body up, grabbing the gun and a nearby kitchen knife.

"Well, Ms. Athha, let the chase begin…"

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:00 PM_

_Banquet Hall_

Kira smiled, waving good-bye to the guests as they left the large building. The men and women were staying the night in a nearby hotel, but not on the grounds of the structure where the banquet hall was. It was almost like a mansion, but there was a military base on it as well. Cagalli had insisted they stay here, probably because it was also where ships landed, meaning she could see Athrun as soon as possible. Kira chuckled; he could read his sister so well…

It was odd that Athrun and Lacus hadn't made it in time for the banquet. Kira supposed they'd be here soon, though. Yes, the Freedom pilot couldn't wait to see his friends again…

"It has an honor to attend the Peace Banquet, Mr. Yamato." Chairman Dullindal approached Kira, shaking his head. Beside him was the same woman he was with before, waving kindly at Kira. "Talia and I will make sure to attend the next one as well."

Kira nodded, smiling at the man. He'd always liked the new Chairman. This man was always willing to try Cagalli's plans to promote peace, even if they didn't look like they would work out.

Talia Gladys spoke up now. "We hope Ms. Athha is feeling better soon, Kira." Talia was nice as well. She always called him by his first name. "Tell her the PLANTs wish her well."

"I'll do that." Kira responded, a gentle smile on his features. "She'll be pleased to hear it."

The two of them smiled at him, and with that, they turned and left, arms around each other's waists. Kira chuckled, his mind photo-shopping him and Lacus into the places Gilbert Dullindal and Talia Gladys.

When the last of the guests had left, Kira decided to go and check on Cagalli. He walked down the hall, whistling Lacus' song, Shizukana Yoru Ni. Upon reaching Cagalli's door, though, he felt a chill go through his veins. Sai wasn't standing guard outside… Something in Kira's head, trying desperately to calm him down, told him maybe his friend could be keeping guard inside the room as to not look so obvious. This didn't quell the lavender-eyed boy's anxiety and fear. He quickly typed in the code on the wall lock, only to discover the door was already unlocked.

Kira burst through the door, yelling out his sister's name. "Cagalli!"

There wasn't a shred of light in the room, not a bit. A frying pan lay on the floor near the closet, it being shut tight. The bedroom door was wide open; the small kitchen looked like it had been messed around with. It was then that Kira smelled it: Blood. The undeniable smell of blood. He groped around the wall, turning on every light he could find.

His eyes widened in dread at the sight they took in. There was a trail of blood leading into the middle of the living area, a small pool of the crimson liquid where the trail ended. He looked around franticly for some sign of his sister, any sign. There was a glint of light coming from the far side of the room, making Kira dash over to it, careful not to step in the scarlet fluid on the floor. There, embedded in the wall, was a single bullet, coated in a layer of the same substance that adorned the floor.

It was now that Kira felt his face lose all color, felt his body go numb. He lost all ability to do anything… except yell.

"CAGALLI! SAI!" He spun around and cupped his hands, feeling returning to his legs. "CAGALLI, SAI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There was a loud thud coming from the closet, a muffled voice calling out. Kira seemed to fly over to the door, wrenching it open to find Sai, tied up and gagged. The gag seemed to have been from a piece of his own shirt, cut off from his left sleeve and shoved in his mouth, while the rope he was tied with was actually a severed cord from what Kira could guess was one of the appliances in the room.

Pulling his friend out of the closet, Kira undid the bindings and yanked the gag from his mouth. Sai inhaled a boat load of air, breathing heavily.

"Sai," Kira said urgently, "what happened?"

"I-I don't know." Sai admitted. "I saw the front door wasn't closed, so I went over to examine it. The next thing I knew… Something hit me, hard…" _The frying pan… _"And then I woke up here…"

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira felt his windpipe close up.

"Oh, God, she's not here?" Sai asked, looking around the room. The boy noticed the blood, and he paled. "Oh, no…" He looked Kira in the eyes. "She was in her bedroom last, but…"

"I found a bullet, and… There's a lot of blood…" This wasn't happening. This could _not_ be happening.

Sai shook his head. "Look at that." He pointed to the trail of blood.

"So?" Kira asked. "She could've been… dragged. Hell, I don't know!" He felt hysterical. His sister… She couldn't be… She couldn't…

Sai thrust his head back and forth harder this time, standing up. "No, Kira. If she was dragged, then the line would probably be continuous. But look."

Sai was right. There were splotches of blood, not a stream. It was like…

"She escaped?" Kira suggested, now blinking.

"That's my guess." Sai said.

"Then come on!" Kira started to pull at Sai; they had to catch up to whoever did this!

Sai stayed put, putting a hand to his head. Kira noticed there was some blood there as well, along with a large bump. "I'd only slow you down." He motioned for the Coordinator to leave. "I'll get the front guards, you go. If…if she's still… bleeding, you should be able to find her easily."

Kira nodded, biting his lip and hesitating for only a beat before taking off down the hall.

_Cagalli… I'm coming…_

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 10:06_

_Outside Reverend Malchio's House_

The night had grown late; Miriallia and Dearka had talked the nighttime away, and, before they knew it, it was nearly three hours after they had started their dinner. They packed up what was left of the moonlit dinner, talking all the while. When they were finished, they sat back down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"You know," Miriallia started. "The stars really _are_ nice tonight."

Dearka felt his face heat up as he remembered his pathetic attempt to make conversation. At first he thought Miriallia was mocking him, but she then leaned back on her hands and smiled serenely.

"I've never really taken the time to look up at them," She commented absent-mindedly. "Always too busy, I guess." She paused. "But when you really take your time to look around at them, you notice how different the sky would probably be without them…"

Dearka watched Miriallia intently, never realizing how wise she could really sound.

"I wonder where everyone is up there." Her focus shifted from one topic to another. She pointed up into the sky, supporting her self with one arm. "Maybe right above us, huh?"

Dearka turned his attention to the sky as well, also leaning back on his hands now. "Yeah, they may be."

Mirillia's face grew far away. "Where do you think we were?" The Coordinator eyed her questionably and the girl elaborated. "You know, two years ago."

Dearka's expression dampened. "I'm not quite sure… We were up there a long time…"

Miriallia merely nodded, leaning closer to Dearka, making him suddenly a little nervous. A moment of silence followed before her soft voice reached his ears. "Do you think Tolle knows about the cease-fire? Do you think he knows he made a difference?"

Man, this girl really knew how to change topics quick.

Dearka glanced away from her for a second. What could he say? He was trying his best to keep her mind _off_ her dead boyfriend, but now they had to talk about him?

Forcing his voice out, Dearka responded, "I'm sure he knows. He, um, probably wants to see you… He wants to come back, I'm sure…"

This was probably the most awkward conversation they'd had… Dearka didn't want to make Miriallia sad, but he didn't want to just stay quiet… Or did he? He didn't know what he wanted…

The Natural didn't say a thing. Dearka didn't want to look at her face, either. He didn't want to seem like he was prying, but he wanted to know if he'd made her sad. It was an odd thing he was feeling.

He coughed softly, moving to stand up. "Well, we should get inside… It's getting sort of late and-"

Miriallia grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around and look at her questioningly. She wasn't crying. In fact, she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Miriallia didn't know what had come over her. Honestly, she didn't know what she was thinking when she stopped him. "I know I've already said it, but… Thank you. You've been more of a help than you realize…"

It was then that she lost all control over her body and did something extremely out of character. In a sudden burst of excitement, Miriallia Haww leaped onto Dearka Elsman, kissing him square on the mouth.

Miriallia seemed to lose herself in the moment, relaxing into him.

Dearka's eyes were wide and almost scared. He never imagined she would kiss him! And like this… The romantic part of his brain slapped the logical one and Dearka too relaxed into the kiss, almost sedated.

* * *

Maaya giggled softly. "Lookit! It's happening!"

Kotono and Mami peaked over Maaya's head while Rie, Houko, and Megumi watched from other parts of the bush the children were all hiding in. The little girls sighed while the older ones giggled. How lucky Auntie Miri was! Fumiko shoved past her sister, hissing quietly.

"I wanna see, Maaya! Move your big butt!" Her head popped up under Maaya's arm, the older girl fuming quietly.

The boys were congratulating one another, Kenichi grinning from ear to ear and whispering excitedly to Toshihiko. The latter was just standing there trying, a bored expression on his face. Akira and Souichiro grinned, high-fiving each other softly. Takehito smirked, muttering something to himself, and Tetsu, Masa and Jun'ichi laughed quietly muttering about Uncle Dearka's success.

Naomi rolled her eyes, sitting behind them.

"Why am I the only one who _doesn't_ like all this mushy stuff? Yuck!"

Rie heard her and looked at her friend, giggling and walking over to her. "You just don't wanna admit that you like you-know-who!"

Naomi blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rie!"

Who would've guessed that little, innocent Rie had it in her, huh?

* * *

Miriallia pulled away to breath, her eyes opening and her mind registering what she'd just done. She felt her cheeks heat up and she started muttering and rambling.

"I-I'm sorry, Dearka," She started, "I don't know what came over me. I-" You can imagine Miriallia's surprise when Dearka started chuckling. "Um, excuse me?"

Dearka smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize. It was … nice…" He had a far off expression on his face, a light shade of red on his cheeks. He seemed almost … euphoric…

He grinned suddenly. "I never thought that would happen, though."

"Wh-what does that mean?!" Miriallia snapped, her face a vivid scarlet.

He laughed at her reaction. "I just thought you'd never tackle me to the ground with the intension of doing something nice. I mean, the last time you tried to, I you had a knife."

Miriallia chuckled nervously, her face still red. There was a stretched calm between the two, they just sat there.

"So…" Dearka started.

"What does that make us?" Miriallia finished, giving him a look.

"Yeah…"

Their eyes met, both of them not knowing what to say. A message seemed to pass between them, though. _Let's see where this goes…_ Neither of them were ready for a relationship, but they didn't want to leave each other either. They both liked the other's company.

Dearka stood up, picking up the basket with the food in it, leaving Miriallia to grab the blanket. They started to walk toward the house, but Dearka called over to a bush.

"You kids like the show? I'm sure we could give you a repeat performance!"

There were squeals of terror and yells, one cry of, "let's get outta here!", and all the kids who had been helping them suddenly bolted from the bush, some being almost dragged by the faster ones.

The wind blew. The leaves brushed against each other. The waves lapped against the shore. The two standing on the island broke out laughing and leaned against each other. It was such a good night for them…

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:10 PM_

_Military Ship Holding Bay_

_Just a little further… You can do it…_Cagalli's mind encouraged her, pushing her on. Her entire right arm was covered in the crimson liquid. It had run down her arm because she had nothing to stop the bleeding, making it drip onto the floor and leave an easy trail for Tekiya, or whatever his real name was. As long as she got to the ship-holding bay and there were people there, she'd be fine… She could find someone to help her, and then they could put the place on lock-down.

Of course, this was on the chance that there was someone there. It seemed almost like a dream when she saw the door, using her shaking left arm to punch in the code to open the door. It opened and Cagalli eagerly ran inside. There were no ships in it, considering all the ones that came there probably had to leave to complete their rounds. Cagalli didn't care about that, she only cared about the fact that there was no one there. Biting her lip sharply, she turned and looked around the room, trying to find an alternate route out. She should've known where the other door was … but … her mind was getting so… tired…

* * *

Tekiya walked slowly, finding the door to the ship-holding bay, the place where the Head Representative's blood led him, sealed by a code. He chuckled. "Ah, Ms. Athha, trying to lengthen the chase, are we? No matter…"

He closed his eyes, remembering the map of the complex in his mind. Hido had gotten it for him, somehow. Hido always made sure he was prepared… Tekiya followed a different corridor, finding himself at a door at the other side of the bay. He knew the codes to this one. Opening the door quietly, his eyes locked on the Princess in the middle of the room. She was tired, sluggish, and in no way ready to fight off an armed assassin.

"Perfect…" He hissed, aiming his gun for the weakened girl.

* * *

Kira had gotten to the end of the trail of blood. He found himself at the door to the ship-holding bay, and he immediately pushed in the code. His sister entered his sight, and his mind soared with relief. She didn't seem to notice he was there, though. In fact, she was looking in the other direction entirely. She didn't notice the gun pointing at her side, the person cocking it and getting ready to fire.

But Kira did. All rational thought left his mind. The Coordinator yet out a yell of, "Cagalli, look out!" and then charged forward.

* * *

Cagalli turned around to see Kira, then her eyes caught site of the gleam of the gun. She froze, unable to do anything. The sound of it cracked in her mind, her eyes widening in fear. It was then that she felt something crash into her, shove her down. The world seemed to slow down as Cagalli fell, and the sight of Kira, her twin brother, stand where she was a second before slowly entered her mind.

His face contorted in pain as a bullet pierced right beneath his left shoulder, then two more flew through his upper torso dangerously close to his heart. He took one step backward, and then lost his balance all together, falling backward.

Cagalli felt tears threaten to slip out her eyes, memories of Kira's smiling face swim through her mind, all logical thoughts slipping from her mind.

"**KIRA!!!!**"

* * *

Goddess: The end! ;gets slapped, punched, kicked, fired at with Genesis…; Ow! Okay, okay! I'm joking!

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Space; 10:13 PM_

_Outside Colony Seihen_

Lacus felt a sharp pain hit her chest, her eyes shooting over to the colony that was now in sight.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked, concerned for his friend. "What's wrong?"

The Pink Princess stared at the neutral colony, her heart pounding. Pink-chan floated in the air next to her.

"There's a problem!" He sang.

Lacus gulped down her fears. "I don't know."

"_Shuttle to Seihen now preparing to land. Please take your seats."_

* * *

Cagalli pulled herself over to her brother, grabbing him by his shirt and taking him in her arms.

"Kira?" She choked out, restraining her tears. She was met with silence. "Kira, say something! Kira!"

Kira coughed softly, blood dripping from his mouth onto her dress. "Ca-ga-lli…" Kira smiled. "You're safe… That's good…"

"No!" Cagalli cried, shaking him. "It's not! I mean, it is, but…" A drop of salty water fell on his cheek, and Cagalli was aware that she was now crying openly. "You just … just … hang in there… I'm going to get you help, okay?" Her voice shook as she stared at her brother's body. This wasn't happening. He wasn't hurt. She was dreaming…

But she wouldn't wake up.

Kira chuckled before coughing again. "I'm glad I could help…"

Cagalli shook her head. "You didn't help if you die, you damn jerk!"

Kira chuckled again, smiling as tears left his own eyes. "I'm so happy that I met you, Cagalli… It was a miracle I found my sister…"

His eyes shut, his breath slow and shallow.

"Kira!" Cagalli shook him again. "Kira!"

He was still alive, but… He was still alive… But…

A low chortle entered the blonde's ears. "Oh, what a show." Cagalli looked up, seeing Tekiya standing over her and Kira. "I never would've guessed… Brother and sister? Twins, right? Oh, Hido will be pleased to hear this…"

Cagalli looked back down at Kira, feeling her grip tighten on his body. The pain from her right arm left her. All emotion seemed to. All except rage. This bastard… He'd hurt, almost killed, Kira… Her only family left was bleeding before her, and that creep… That monster was to pay… Pay… She had to make him pay… She had to make him hurt…

"Time to join your pathetic brother, Ms. Athha." The sound of the gun cocking was almost as soft as the squeak of a mouse.

The sight of an amber seed fell before her and exploded in her mind, and Cagalli felt the undeniable urge to kill that boy before her. She set Kira's unconscious form down, and, with a scream of rage, leapt at Tekiya.

* * *

In his shock, Tekiya dropped the gun and was tackled almost to the ground by the girl. She clawed and punched him, yelling in rage. She hit him repeatedly, her fists connecting with his face every time and pushing him back. A sudden kick to his gut knocked him to the side, his eyes wide. It was followed up with a hard punch to the jaw, leaving him reeling.

Tekiya collected himself and looked at Cagalli. What he saw made him gasp. Her teeth were gritted in rage, her fists ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. The blood on her arm dripped little by little, her nails digging into her skin so much they were causing them to bleed more. Her breathing was slow and shallow, and if looks could kill, Tekiya would be at the center of a nuclear explosion. The feature that shocked him the most were her eyes: her irises large and her pupils small.

The reports had said she had a temper to rival a wolverine, but they didn't say anything about this… They'd said she didn't like to kill if she could help it, and that war sickened her. However, these eyes… _She looks blood-thirsty…_

* * *

Cagalli lunged at the frightened boy, her hands ripping through the air as he pulled his head away at the last second. She wanted to rip him to pieces, to watch as he begged for mercy. She was vaguely aware that they were near the wall. Seizing her opportunity, the blonde-haired girl smirked, a sound of delight escaping her lips. She shoved her hands against his neck, his head slamming into the wall and his breath leaving in a hiss. His hand gripped inside his tuxedo where she'd kicked him as the Princess lifted him up into the air, determined to end his life.

She bared her teeth, growling as she squeezed tighter. Tekiya tried and tried to pull in air around him, his mouth moving wordlessly, but Cagalli clutched tighter.

Something hissed inside her. _Good… Good… Now, finish it! Kill him! Kill him!_

Cagalli was happy to comply. She pushed the boy closer to the wall, making him cough and his eyes close. His hands seemed to relax. Her lips twisted into a feral leer, and then something screamed in her mind, told her to stop. _You've killed him! You've killed a living person! You've killed him with your own hands!_

Cagalli felt her eyes sink back to normal, her grip loosen, and her hands shake in fear.

_No, no I didn't…_ She let her hands sink away from Tekiya's neck, his body sliding down the wall and, unbeknownst to her, landing on its feet. _I didn't kill him… I didn't!_

Cagalli would've given anything to be wrong at that moment, for a sharp pain dug itself in her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain. Her lungs sucked in deeply. She looked at the boy. He was still alive… She hadn't killed him… And he had sunk a kitchen knife into Cagalli's abdomen, twisting savagely.

He pulled it out and the blonde tumbled backward, barely staying on her feet. Now the tables were turned. Tekiya hit her hard across the cheek, sending her staggering to the side and, while she was stumbling, then kicked her legs out from under her. Cagalli hit the floor hard, pain causing her to lurch as she gripped her stomach. Blood flowed freely from the knife wound, as it suddenly did with the gun-shot injury.

She moaned and turned her body, trying to crawl away. A swift kick to her stomach prevented that, and made her yell in pain. Tears trickled from her eyes, the pain being too much to make them stop. There was silence for a moment before the familiar gun fired, hitting her left leg. Cagalli let out a strangled sob of agony and ache. She rolled to her side, almost curling herself into a ball to try and make it all stop.

"You can't escape now." Tekiya's voice echoed in her mind. She'd lost a lot of blood… Her brain was slowing down… "Like I said earlier, I'll make this quick…"

So this was it… This was the end… Cagalli was vaguely aware that Kira was near her… She shut her eyes, begging for someone to come… Begging for someone to make it stop…

There was a loud shriek and a roar of wrath. Someone yelled her name and Tekiya shouted as the gun fell in front of her. The first voice was heard crying, murmuring some words she couldn't make out.

"Cagalli!" The voice yelled again.

It was so familiar… So very familiar… Her brain was too tired… Everything was so blurry… Pain overwhelmed her as Cagalli let the darkness take her, her mind falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Goddess: ;Dives into a bomb shelter; I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die… Oh, hello, everyone! I hope you won't kill me, but I never said anyone was dead!

Cagalli: I might as well be!

Goddess: ;gulps; I'll try and get the next chapter up faster, but expect at least a month… I'm sorry, everyone, but please review!

Shinn: ;Blinks; Um, as she said, it will be up next month, maybe in time for Christmas or soon after that… But, uh, please be patient and to those who know where she lives, don't kill her or you won't be able to see what happens next… Please review!

Goddess: ;Muttering; Oh, the hate-mail is coming…


	4. The Longest Days

Goddess: ;Is hobbling around on crutches, has a black-eye, head injuries, random cuts and bruises;

Shinn: What happened to her?

Cagalli: Reviewers, of course. After the last chapter, what else? She's been gone for so long that they had time to track her down and attack her. ;glares; She left me on the ground bleeding, for how many months, Shinn?

Shinn: ;monotone; Fourteen

Cagalli: Fourteen! And this entire time what has she been doing? Writing other things and leaving me and Kira on the ground- **half dead**!

Goddess: ;Twitch; See? This is why I lose sleep… Figments of my imagination yelling at me. ;Twitch; Well, I'm back, and here's another chapter for all of you… ;rocking back and forth; Movie better save SEED… Yes, it better bring back my Asucaga… Hopefully marriage, yes? Either that or I fear Asucaga will be beaten with a stick; we can't have that, no! Asucaga, I **need** Asucaga!

Shinn: ;edges away; Does she do this often?

Cagalli: Alllll the time.

Shinn: I suddenly feel so sorry for you…

Cagalli: And why is that?

Shinn: Because, you're her favorite character, so you're stuck here in all her stories. I'm just here until the end of this one, or until she finally snaps and lets me go.

Cagalli: … I hate you…

Shinn: Hey, don't blame me!

Goddess: ;Blinks at the scene; Well, ain't this ironic? Ah, well… I apologize for being gone for so long. I've had a lot going on, and well, I'm just plain lazy.

I would recommend you **go back and skim the previous chapters**, as I've added cool headings to them and modified just a little bit in the way events take place.

Now, let's just get on with what you guys actually came here to see, right? I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of the characters affiliated with the Cosmic Era. I do own my OCs, Hido, Gikei, and Tekiya.

**Chapter Three: The Longest Days**

**Quote of the Day: **"If there are things in this world you want to protect sometimes you've got to fight for them!"

-Athrun Zala, Gundam SEED, Episode 40- Into the Dawn Sky

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:17 P.M._

_Military Docking Bay_

Athrun and Lacus clambered off the shuttle, thanking the pilot and taking their luggage of one bag apiece with them. They had missed the banquet, that was for sure, but they were relatively happy to finally be at the neutral colony. Relatively meaning Lacus still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach; she thought, for some strange reason, that it involved Kira…

But that would be silly. Kira was here, waiting for her. It puzzled her why there was no one in the holding bay, especially not Kira or Cagalli. She'd been expecting them to greet the two travelers when they landed.

It seemed Athrun had also picked up on this, and turned to her, his mouth slightly open. "Where-?"

His question was interrupted by a loud cry of pain that echoed through the silent room.

Lacus saw Athrun turn deathly pale as all the air seemed to leave his lungs. "Cagalli…"

Lacus' eyes went wide as Athrun dashed toward the sound of the scream, leaving everything else behind. Startled, Lacus stood still for a moment, but followed as fast as she could, dropping her bag as Pink-chan floated behind her, yelling, "THERE'S A PROBLEM!"

Following him through a door on the far side of the room, Lacus found herself in a large holding bay, probably where shuttles and other sorts of ships ended up when their passengers were staying in the large colony via the banquet hall. Athrun had stopped in his tracks, just staring for a moment. When Lacus moved around him to see what he was looking at, her eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth.

There, laying before a boy a little younger than her, was Cagalli, bleeding profusely from her right arm, stomach, and leg, the leg and stomach wounds still producing blood. She seemed to be trying to curl into a ball, her eyes shut tight and her face contorted in pain. The boy was holding a gun, aiming it right at her head.

What Lacus spied next made her let out a high-pitched shriek of terror.

Only a few feet away from Cagalli was the same brunette Coordinator who she'd come to love, and cherish, laying in a pool of blood, his chest and left shoulder soaked with the crimson liquid, Kira Yamato. Lacus felt her eyes heat up, her heart stop, her whole body seemed to shut down at the sight of the unconscious boy. Small tears fell from her eyes, falling onto the floor, everyone bringing more pain to her heart.

* * *

Athrun felt his body shake with rage. His eyes seemed to glaze over in anger at the sight of the man who held the gun to Cagalli's still form. His fists clenched, his teeth gritted, and the image of an emerald seed falling in front of his eyes, bouncing once and then exploding on contact. And Athrun Zala suddenly had the urge to kill this man.

An enraged yell exploded from his throat and Athrun charged forward, yelling out the name of his loved one and surprising the black-haired man who was standing over Cagalli. He grabbed the man's hand, knocking the gun out of it and squeezing it until he heard a loud crack. The man yelled, stumbling backward and cradling his now broken hand. Athrun kicked the gun against the wall behind him as soon as it hit the ground.

Athrun's cloudy emerald eyes flew to a discarded knife, lying near the blonde girl's body. He snatched it up, noticing it was laced in fresh blood. This only fueled his ire. He suddenly ran at the one before him, pinning him to the wall and holding up the knife.

"Is this what you used to hurt her?" His voice came out in a hiss, in a way he'd never heard it before.

The man seemed to shrink against the wall, trying to get away. His eyes shone bright with fear, all the presence of an assassin gone; it was like he was a child watching a horror movie.

But Athrun didn't care about this. The man- no, the _boy_- had almost killed Cagalli and Kira! He couldn't let this go unpunished.

* * *

Lacus was kneeling by Kira's side, crying softly as she caressed his cheek. Her tears fell on his face, sobs escaping the Pink Princesses lips.

"Kira…" She whimpered. "Kira."

Her left arm sunk under his back and pulled him close to her, his head on her chest as her tears dampened his hair. She stroked the brown tresses gently, not caring that her sky blue dress was slowly turning crimson. Her sobs grew louder as she stared at his calm face. He wasn't smiling, but he seemed at peace.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Lacus berated herself. _He's not dead! He's not dead! He's not… He's not… H-he's…_

Lacus couldn't think anymore. The sight of Kira like this… It made a lump swell in her throat, causing her to choke back her weeping. She pulled him closer, moving her right arm around him as well.

"Kira… Kira…!" Her voice shook as the salty liquid continued to seep out, her mind only focusing on Kira, her love.

* * *

Athrun shoved the knife up to the man's nose.

"Is this what you used to hurt her?!" His question came out louder, _crueler_, this time.

His opponent shuddered, taking a step away. This made Athrun slam him against the wall as hard as he could with his right shoulder, the blunt side of the knife hitting his stomach. He pressed the point against the man's forehead.

"How would you like to feel this in you?" A quiver was his response. Athrun moved the knife slowly down the man's face, not making a single cut. He stopped when he reached the chest, just to the right of the heart. "Maybe here."

* * *

(This part is hard to follow. I started typing the first paragraph like this and couldn't stop. If you read into it carefully, you'll see what I'm trying to portray, and maybe like my OC better, ne? (Voice in head: Too late for that, baka… Goddess: I can dream!))

The man was staring at Athrun, but the eyes of a Child seeming to yell and scream, slamming against the blue-haired boy's soul. But the soul was hardened and locked away; a rough hand shoved the Child's sobbing form away. The Child didn't quit, though, this time using words to try and persuade the soul to help.

"P-please…" The Child whispered through Tekiya's lips. "H-have mercy…"

The rough hand tightened on the knife, burying the soul further. Cloudy green eyes narrowed, teeth clenched.

"Did you show mercy?" The owner of these characteristics snarled. "Did you show _them_ any mercy?!"

The rough hand's partner gestured to the two lying on the ground, injured and unconscious.

The Child wailed inside the man, inside Tekiya, begging him to apologize, to try and stop the monster before him. It said Hido would listen; Hido wouldn't blame them for wanting to live. Hido was their friend.

But the man ignored the Child; the man was grown up and didn't fear death. But the Child did. The Child was more fearful than ever before. The Child took hold of the man completely, whimpering and begging.

"I-I'm sorry, please!" The voice was no longer one of a mature human, but of the child, reaching out and pleading for the monster inside the blue-haired man to stop.

The monster –the SEED inside Athrun- didn't oblige. It pushed the knife further at the skin, cutting the cloth that protected the man's skin and making the Child flinch in fear.

"You will feel the same pain you made them suffer."

The monster wanted vengeance. The Child could see why. The man hurt the blue-haired man's friends, so the monster inside him came out to get vengeance on the man, killing the Child as well. The child didn't want to die, though. Hido had told the man that everything would be all right, but the Child had a bad feel. The Child didn't want to do this. The Child was afraid of killing, afraid of death.

The monster moved the rough hand back, the relieving pressure of the man's flesh. The Child seemed a little relieved, but then the rough hand plunged the knife toward the flesh again, faster. The Child wanted to scream, but nothing came out. The man had taken control again, closing his eyes and preparing for death. The Child thrashed, was sure death would come.

But then a voice called out, like one of a Savior.

"ATHRUN STOP!"

The man and the Child felt pain, but not like there would have been. The knife went far right, pinning the man to the wall by the shoulder. The Child was frightened, but glad he wasn't dead. The Child slunk back into its sleep, letting the man take over. The Child would sleep until it could be called out again, as the man didn't like to let the Child, his former self, show.

* * *

Athrun was thrown off his target by the yell of a voice. The knife hit the man's shoulder instead, making him stifle a cry, biting back pain; the emotional personality that was there a moment ago was gone. It wasn't like Athrun cared. It was only a ruse. This man… What he'd done…

Athrun's vicious gaze ripped from his enemy and onto the person who had interrupted him. His gaze fell on Sai Argyle, many guards standing behind him; Athrun didn't know how many, nor did he care. He saw only a blur there, men and women, some maybe doctors, standing behind the man who had stopped him from delivering justice.

"Why did you do that?!" The blue-haired man snapped at the golden brown.

Sai gave him a hard look. "Athrun, let him go."

"Why?!" Athrun snapped. "Why should I let him go?! Do you realize what he did?!"

Sai was calm. Why was he calm? "Yes, Athrun, I am."

"Then-"

"We have to keep him alive to find out why he did this, to find out more who hired him." Sai explained, his voice seeming to lose some of its calm edge.

Athrun turned his attention back to the man. He was pulling, trying to get the knife out of his shoulder. He reached his left hand up, as to try to pull it, but Athrun was faster. His eyes spied the discarded gun on the ground and, in a flash, it was in his right hand, pointed at the man against the wall.

"Don't even try it."

From the astonished looks on the faces around him, Athrun suspected no one had even seen him move. It didn't feel like he moved. Everything went by fast, very fast, faster than he could comprehend. This didn't matter though. So long as he killed the man in front of him…

"Athrun, put the gun down."

Sai's words rang in Athrun's head. He wouldn't head them, though. "Don't try to stop me."

"Athrun!"

No, he just cocked the gun. This man before him would die. Die soon. Die now.

It was now that yet another voice interrupted his justice.

"Athrun Zala, stop right this instant!" This voice belonged to Lacus, who was now standing up, tears running down her face. The thing that shocked Athrun was that her eyes were very much like his own, clouded and pupil less; a darker shade of blue than they were before, they looked powerful, almost commanding. "You will put that gun down and step away from the boy pinned to the wall."

Athrun heard her choice of words. Boy? What did she mean? Athrun didn't care. He turned back to his victim, gun clenched tightly.

"Athrun!" He could feel Lacus' intense gaze on his back. "You want to help Kira and Cagalli, right?"

This made him freeze, his blood stop in its veins.

"No one can help if you keep pointing that thing at him! They need medical attention, now!"

Lacus' words were like a sledge hammer at Athrun's brain. They caused his hand to quiver, his motives to shake. The gun dropped from his hand and he blinked, his eyes returning to their normal pupil-filled-clear-emerald-hue. They blurred and fazed in and out until the monster in front of him was gone; all that remained was a boy not too much younger than himself. His hair was wild and messy, most likely from the fighting, and he seemed to be trying to contain his fear. Shreds of it seeped through his shell, making Athrun realize he'd almost killed a child.

_Can't think of him._ His mind snapped. _Kira and Cagalli need help._

Athrun stepped away from the boy and guards immediately rushed over and grabbed his arms, hauling him away. He could hear them as they left the room, seemingly reading him his rights. The Coordinator tore himself away from the scene and rushed over to his unconscious friends. They were already being transferred to stretchers. Lacus stood by Kira, her eyes their normal crystal-blue as they stared down on his face.

"Hurry, get the Representative to the medical bay!" A male voice cried. Athrun turned and saw Sai, standing in the doorway. His head was wrapped with a large strip of white gauze.

A stretcher passed by him and there on that stretcher lay Cagalli, the girl who had broken through the armor he'd unconsciously built up in the Bloody Valentine War. Time seemed to slow to a stop. It was only the two of them in a sea of chaos. He reached his shaking hand out to touch her face. Almost there, just a little closer…

Time resumed and she was rushed away with Kira in toe. The hand remained out-stretched for a second longer before it dropped back to its owner's side. Lacus hurried along Kira's side, giving Athrun a spare glance before continuing on with Pink-chan floating after her, uncharacteristically quiet. Everyone was gone. They'd all left him. Athrun stood in the docking bay all alone, wondering what kind of monster he'd almost let himself become.

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_An Island on Earth; 10:50 PM_

_Reverend Malchio's House_

Dearka walked into the room Reverend Malchio had given him, whistling a cheerful tune. His tuxedo was thrown aside, landing half on his bed and half on the floor. The blonde Coordinator opened the bathroom door and turned on the faucet, tossing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror to find a smile twelve miles wide on his face. He was in heaven- he was dancing on a cloud; he was dancing on a cloud _in heaven_.

The one thing he'd wanted had happened. It was perfect! He could see it now- the wedding would be small, only a few friends. Yzak would be the best man, of course, and the good Reverend would be the Pastor. They would then live in a small house in the country and have two kids, Siri and Dearka Junior, and-

Dearka cut himself off. Why was he jumping to all these conclusions? Married? Hah! His relationship with Miriallia had just begun- he was thinking way too far into the future. Besides, it was just a kiss.

_A kiss from an angel._ His mind informed him. _That was not just any kiss, Dearka, old boy._

Okay, so maybe it _wasn't_ just a kiss, but that didn't stop Dearka from berating himself for thinking like that. Who said they would even _get_ married? Less than an hour after he'd started this new relationship and he was already making wedding plans. How pathetic was he?

Dearka sighed, walking out of the bathroom and slipping off his pants. He grabbed the white shirt he used to sleep in and slipped it on over his head, followed by the plaid pants sitting on his chair. With an almost art-like grace, the blonde fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, too wound-up to sleep, but too tired to do anything. Contemplating his future with the auburn-haired girl of his dreams, Dearka wondered where they'd go from here. There were so many possibilities, but he couldn't even grasp one of them at the moment. A firm decision to talk to Miriallia tomorrow entered his mind as he felt his eyes begin to shut…

WHAM!

The door flew open, crashing into the wall. Dearka shot up to see Miriallia's frightened tear-stricken face staring at him. She didn't waste a second.

"Kira and Cagalli are in critical condition!"

Dearka found he no longer felt tired.

* * *

Miriallia wasn't completely sure of everything that happened next. Within two hours, she and Dearka were at Orb, getting ready to board the next shuttle to Seihen. People were rushing around, some of them pushing to get through the line so they could also go to the colony. The two of them had only managed to get through with Reverend Malchio's help. It appeared he was very revered in Orb, which meant good luck for the travelers.

"Miriallia?" Dearka's soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come on, it's time to board."

Miriallia nodded, her voice currently lost in the tide of the pandemonium. Dearka took her arm and led her on the small transport; she couldn't believe how calm he was at the moment. Maybe he was masking his fear. That had to be it. The Natural girl knew she wasn't at all, that was for sure. The panic was probably written all over her face. She didn't care, though. Kira… He was one of her best friends. She'd stuck with him throughout the entire Bloody Valentine War. She couldn't believe he was in critical condition, maybe dead by now. And Cagalli, the Head Representative of Orb… After the war, they'd spent a little time together and Miriallia had come to realize she was an energetic, all-around fun person. Why would anyone want to kill her?

The news had come as a total shock. She'd been in the living room, enjoying the moments of peace she had when the news had reached her ears. The announcer's shocked voice pierced her tranquil state when it declared Head Representative Cagalli Yula Athha and her bodyguard, Kira Yamato, had been hospitalized in critical condition just a half an hour ago. She and the Reverend were shocked to say the least. Malchio told her he'd make the proper preparations for her to see her friends and Miriallia quickly told Dearka. Nothing made sense, it seemed. Cagalli was such a kind leader, so why would anyone try to kill her? Why?

The rumbling of the shuttle as it pushed into the sky and pierced the atmosphere cradled Miriallia as she sub-consciously griped Dearka's arm. She had to see her friends. She had to see if they were all right.

* * *

_April 17, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 11:12 PM_

_Military Jail Cell_

Tekiya sat in his cell quietly. He couldn't believe what had just happened. All four of them had The SEED? Hido hadn't mentioned this! There was no way they all possessed The SEED! Hido told him Kira Yamato may, and after the information he'd learned, that speculation may as well have been fact, but the Head Representative? And war-hero-turned-traitor Athrun Zala? And most of all, pop-princess Lacus Clyne? It was unimaginable! Impossible! And then there was Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato's relation to one another. The entire thing was crazy. Hido didn't mention any of this!

The gray-eyed boy shook his head. He couldn't think of that at the moment. How would he escape? Hido had only told him to kill the Head Representative and then escape in a Mobile Suit. It should've been easy. It would've been easy, had it not been for the simple fact that Cagalli Yula Athha was a Berserker!

_Calm down, Gikei._ "Tekiya" told himself. _You just have to calm down and think this over. You're the elite. You've been taught things others would only dream of. You can't die here. You're going to make it out. You will make it out._ The smiling face of a female blonde child filled his mind. _You _have _to._

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 1:43 AM_

_Military Medical Center_

Athrun Zala sat outside the room where Cagalli was being treated. Guards lined the hallway, ready to reprimand anyone who may want to hurt the already-injured girl. The blue-haired Coordinator couldn't fathom the events that had happened that night. This was supposed to be the night he'd remember his entire life, but not like this. No, God, not like this. His best friend and the love of his life were both hurt- hurt bad. Their fragile lives were dangling on a string, and that string could snap at any moment.

It had already been proven that Kira could recover from practically anything. He'd survived the explosion of two Mobile Suits and was up and fighting in a matter of weeks. He was special somehow- different from any Coordinator or Natural Athrun had ever met. But Cagalli…

He didn't know with her. She was a Natural, so she couldn't heal as fast as Kira or he or even Lacus could, and when he found her… The state she'd been in…

A loud ding sound from down the hall alerted Athrun to a door opening a several doctors walking out. He stood up, Lacus, who had been seated in front of said door, doing so as well.

"He'll be fine." The first doctor, a middle-aged male, responded. "Mr. Yamato has some serious wounds and should stay in bed for the next week, I'd say, but he's a real trooper. He's already healing himself. I've never seen anyone like him."

Athrun felt one wave of relief flood his veins. It was almost expected that Kira would come out all right, but it as still comforting to hear that he would from a professional. Now, if only…

_Cagalli…_ Athrun turned his head to the other door, still closed tight. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists for a moment, releasing them soon after. He couldn't fear the worst; she would be fine. He knew she would be fine.

* * *

Light. That's all 17-year-old Kira Yamato saw when his eyes blinked open for what seemed like the first time in years. He'd liked the comfortable darkness he'd been submerged into, but the damn light had to break him out of the tranquility, didn't it? Light, then an excruciating pain in his chest. He winced as he tried to sit up, grunting in a small agony that built inside him. A hand touched his forehead, a gentle voice reached his ears, and suddenly a goddess seemed to smile down on him with a face that shone of a thousand heavens.

"Shh… Just rest now, okay? Everything will be fine when you wake up."

Kira could recognize that ballad of a voice anywhere. "Lacus…"

A smile shined down on him from far away- so very far away. "Sleep now, Kira. Everything will be right again when you're awake."

And so Kira slept and dreamed of his beautiful songstress, the one waiting for him to awaken again.

* * *

Athrun stood at the entrance to Kira's recovery room. He watched his ex-fiancé soothe his childhood friend back into slumber with an almost blank look on his face.

"How's Kira?" The pilot asked the songstress.

Lacus smiled slightly, playing with Kira's hair. "He is doing much better now; I'm happy he woke up so soon, but he really should get more rest."

Athrun nodded. "He's only been here for a few hours and he's already talking. That's good." He should've been happier. Why wasn't he?

Lacus provided him with an answer. "I'm sure Cagalli will be okay too, Athrun." She had clearly sensed his concern for the blonde haired girl from his far-away tone. Was he really that obvious?

Athrun didn't say anything for a while. "I should leave you alone. You'll probably want to talk to Kira when he wakes up."

"Athrun." Lacus' voice stopped him for a moment. "You weren't trying to murder a young boy. You didn't know."

Athrun walked on, leaving Lacus alone with Kira. He knew Lacus was right, but he didn't care. He still wanted vengeance. It scared him how close he'd been to killing someone in cold-blood, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't even been able to see Cagalli yet, but he could just imagine her- lying there in pain, wanting him, _needing him_, trying to get up, but failing. He shook his head. Cagalli was strong- he couldn't sell her short. But still…

Athrun found himself in front of the brig. He would be there, in a cell. He would be in there, sitting and plotting and scheming. The memory of the frightened cries pierced his mind.

"_P-please… H-have mercy…"_

"_I'm sorry, please!"_

He didn't even listen to the boy. He wanted to kill him, to make him suffer. He didn't care about anything else. What had he become? The feeling… It was foreign, yet familiar- new, yet old. He only cared about getting vengeance for Kira and… Cagalli…

There his mind went, wandering back to her again. Lost in his thoughts of the blonde, Athrun didn't even notice Sai Argyle as he walked right past him, not until he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned and saw the friendly face.

"Hey, you okay?" Sai asked in concern.

Athrun put on a pitiful smile. "Yeah, fine."

Sai gave him a wary look. "You shouldn't do that."

Athrun sighed, shrugging his arm out of Sai's grip. "I just need to think for a bit."

Sai looked after him, frowning. "All right…" He then added, "You can see her now if you want."

Athrun froze. "What?"

"The doctors just authorized visiting. She's still unconscious and they don't know when she'll wake up, but…"

Athrun didn't hear the rest. He took off down the hall, sprinting to see Cagalli. He arrived at the door and skidded to a stop, not hesitating a moment before pressing the button to open the door before him. His feet moved on their own as the soft pattern of the heart-monitor echoed in his head. The soft, rhythmic breathing of the blond-haired goddess caught his attention and his emerald orbs now stared at her still form. Her right arm was heavily bandaged, as he imagined were her leg and stomach. Her hands were wrapped with gauze and he could see a tube going into her right wrist. But she was alive. She was alive.

Athrun found himself by her bed-side, sitting in a chair and gripping her left hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, reaching out to stroke her cheek, but stopping half way and pulling back.

"I'm surprised she lived," A voice came from behind Athrun, making him turn to see a doctor washing his hands. "She was poisoned, it seemed." Athrun's eyes widened. "We had to inject a chemical into her to try and flush it out. It's still running through her blood, but we think the chemical's neutralizing it."

Athrun stared down at the slumbering girl. "Will she be all right?"

"Well, she's not dead." The doctor responded. "That's a start." He put his hand on Athrun's shoulder and shook it slightly. "Our Princess is a strong girl- she'll make it." He then stared hard at Athrun's face. "Hey, aren't you…?"

Athrun jerked his arm away, turning his head as he did. He said nothing.

The physician sighed and turned away, leaving the room. Athrun sat in silence, gazing upon Cagalli's serene face.

_Athrun stared into Cagalli's eyes as they shimmered with emotion. He held her close, as if she was the most important thing in the world- more important than the war or anything after it. And she was._

"_We'll protect each other." And he leaned forward and kissed her._

The soft beeps of the monitors were a constant reminder that he'd failed; he promised to protect her and he failed. All it took was one night for the future he dreamed of to shatter into a million pieces, and the remnants were lying on the bed in front of him, fighting to survive. A shaking hand found a still one and squeezed it tight.

"You shouldn't have to go through this," Athrun said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He looked at the floor, unable to gaze upon the face of the girl he failed to protect. "Not after all you've been through. Not after everything that happened."

A small mumble reached his ears and Athrun's eyes snapped up. Cagalli still lay still, but her lips were slightly parted. Athrun leaned close to see if she would say anything he could decipher, but had no such luck. He sighed sadly and was about to pull back when something else caught his eye: The tiniest of tears, hanging off Cagalli's right eye and slowly trickling down her cheek.

"Ki….ra….."

Athrun felt his heart break slowly in two and he removed his hand from hers to sweep the tear off her face. He leaned down and kissed Cagalli's forehead, murmuring softly, "You'll never have to experience anything like this again. I promise."

He only hoped this was a promise he could keep.

* * *

The sight of Athrun's retreating form made Sai feel like a knife of guilt had stabbed him in the back. The others may blame themselves for Kira and Cagalli getting hurt, but Sai knew the blame rested fully on his shoulders. He was supposed to be ready for anything- he knew the risks, but agreed to take Cagalli back to her room and guard her. If he'd been able to fight off that man, Kira would've never gotten hurt and neither would Cagalli. Athrun and Lacus had already reassured him they didn't think it was his fault, the latter more than the former, but he knew deep inside both of them had the smallest belief otherwise. He started off in a slow walk.

Sai's thoughts lingered on Tekiya, if that even was his real name. That wicked boy… What Athrun almost did to him scared him to death, but a part of Sai agreed with the Coordinator's reasoning; if he were in Athrun's position, he may not have been able to stop himself either. Athrun's position… What _was_ his position, anyway? He'd have to blind not to realize the relationship he had with Cagalli, but why did it feel like something was being hidden from him? He hated it.

The golden-haired Natural found himself standing outside the cell of the boy who had caused this mess. He slowly reached to open it, but then paused.

"Should I?" He wondered.

Sai let his hand drop to his side and continued his stroll.

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 7:23 AM_

_Military Docking Bay_

Morning. Even on a colony in space, it was an annoying occasion. Dearka found himself wondering why he had to wake up. The space shuttle was so comfy… The events of the night before slapped Dearka in the face and made his eyes open as the ship rumbled and landed. He blinked at his surroundings and felt his face heat up upon seeing Miriallia fast asleep on his shoulder. He swallowed his embarrassment and remembered the situation at hand, shaking the slumbering girl's shoulder.

"Mir?" He whispered, his face as red as a tomato. "C'mon, Mir, we're here."

Miriallia's eyes fluttered open and scanned him lazily. "Morning already?"

Dearka smiled softly and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "Let's go see how they're doing." He told her in a somber tone.

The tired eyes were gone, replaced with worried yet determined ones. "Right."

A man helped the two with their bags and hurried them on their way with a fake smile and counterfeit eyes. Everyone was on edge, though no one wanted to say. They all had to be bright for the people passing through. Dearka almost felt sorry for them, but his concern was needed elsewhere.

The two were faced with a dilemma: they had no clue how to get to the Medical Ward of Seihen. They probably would've wondered about the colony for hours if a friendly face had not greeted them outside the docking bay.

"Sai!" Miriallia caught him in an unexpected hug and a quick laugh. They parted a second later and Dearka nodded to him, smiling broadly. Such false smiles they had…

Sai nodded. "Nice to see you two. You're here to…"

Dearka nodded as Miriallia went silent. "Yeah, how could you tell?"

The question needed no answer and Sai led the two to the Medical Ward. Miriallia glanced around and frowned.

"Where are Lacus and Athrun?" She queried.

Sai shot his friends a sad smile. "Lacus is with Kira and Athrun with Cagalli. Neither left their sides all night." He continued walking and stopped in front of a door. "Kira's in here. He woke up early this morning, but he won't be up and around for a while."

"And Cagalli?" Miriallia questioned.

Sai paused. "The doctors have high hopes for her. She's … doing all right, but… We don't know anything else…"

Miriallia looked away and Dearka breathed out a large breath. "Man… He looked at the two next to him. "I wonder how Athrun's doing…"

As if on cue, the door down the hall opened and out walked Athrun. He looked as if he were in a daze. Dearka approached him slowly and cupped a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, Athrun. Long time, huh?" He grinned weakly.

Athrun's head turned slowly and his lips curled into something that vaguely resembled a smile. "Hi, Dearka. It's … nice to see you."

Miriallia wasn't far behind. "We came as soon as we heard… We wanted to see how they were doing."

Another silence. Dearka noted there were so many of those.

"Right…" Athrun nodded and began to walk down the corridor.

"Athrun?" Dearka asked, blinking. The Justice Pilot continued to walk, not even looking back.

The three exchanged befuddled looks just as a doctor emerged from Cagalli's room. He looked at the three teens with an almost exasperated expression. "I suppose you want to see the Head Representative as well. I just sent that blue-haired boy down to get something to eat. Really, the Representative needs her rest. I would appreciate it if you wait a while before seeing her."

Dearka could see how sad Miriallia looked. She gulped and asked, "Can we see her bodyguard, please?"

The doctor eyed the teenagers for a moment and replied. "I suppose so… I can't keep you kids from doing everything, right?"

Miriallia smiled and nodded thankfully before starting for Kira's room. Dearka followed, but noticed Sai wasn't moving.

"You okay?" He asked curiously.

Sai nodded. "I'll catch up, all right? I have something I need to do."

Dearka blinked, but nodded. "Okay…" He followed Miriallia to Kira's room, wondering what Sai could be up to.

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 7:35 AM_

_Military Jail Cell_

Sai once again found himself at the door of the prisoner, Tekiya. He took a deep breath and opened it, walking in with his head held high. A soft laugh entered his ears as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

"So, are you going to kill me, Sai Argyle?" The voice of Tekiya asked in a normal accent. He sat in an almost too-small cell on the far right behind a set of almost too-far-apart bars. "Or does Athrun Zala want to finish what he started?"

Sai's irritated gaze pierced Tekiya. "What do you want with us? Who sent you? How do you know so much about us?" All of his questions came out in a rush.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The prisoner commented in a Scottish accent.

Sai felt his patience wearing thin. "Yes, I would like to know," He seethed, "And if I don't know, you'll-"

"I'll what?" Interrupted Tekiya in his plain tone. "You think you can do anything to me? I've been trained for missions your limited brain couldn't possibly wrap your thoughts around. I've been trained to kill with any items I have available, with anything close by. You think _you_ – a puny little Natural who couldn't even dodge a _kitchen pan- _can do anything to harm _me_? Now, that's a laugh!"

Sai's fists were ready to punch this guy's lights out, but he counted to ten in his head to prevent that. "I'm not going to give in to your taunts." He responded in a relatively calm tone. "Now tell me why you went after the Head Representative!"

Tekiya smiled playfully. "Just following orders, Sai Argyle." He leaned back against the cell wall. "I'm a loyal boy."

Sai took a step closer to the cell. "You'll tell me what you know!"

An eternity seemed to pass before he received an answer. "You want to know something? Fine. I'll tell you." He stood up and stalked up to the bars, baring his teeth. "Those two friends of yours, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha have been hiding something from you. They're related- _twins_."

Sai backed away from the cell, blinking rapidly. His mind was sent reeling. Twins?! He didn't see that one coming! "You're lying!" He barked back. "They only just met each other a few years ago!"

Tekiya waved his hand. "Lying, huh? Well, I heard it with my own two ears! Shocked me too, don't'chya know? You can say I'm a liar all you want, but I'm just repeating what Kira Yamato said himself." Sai gave Tekiya a sharp look and walked to the door. "You can ask them if you're so sure." Tekiya half-sneered after him.

Sai closed the door and leaned against it, taking his head in his hands. Everything, _everything_, made so much more sense, but still it didn't. Kira was a Coordinator, wasn't he? And he had his own parents, while Cagalli was born in Orb. The stories – the facts- didn't line up.

And yet…

"Twins…?"

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 7:37 AM_

_Military Medical Center_

A soft wind tickled Lacus and she smiled softly, turning to the door and expecting to see Athrun or Sai. She was surprised to see Dearka and Sai's friend Miriallia walk in, especially together, but she quickly regained her composure. Her face shined as she welcomed them.

"Dearka. Miriallia. It's good to see you." They returned her greeting with gentle smiles and nods, lines of worry creased on their faces. Lacus gestured to Kira as she spoke her next words. "He'll be fine. He was awake a few hours ago." Her gaze returned to him, his peaceful face making her smile and caress his hair. "He needs rest, though. I'd be happy if he just stayed like this for the next few days."

Miriallia let loose a sigh of relief at this. Lacus recalled the two of them were good friends and the Natural had lost quite a few to the war; she obviously was glad she hadn't lost another one. Dearka voiced a different emotion.

"Hours? Have you been awake all this time?" Lacus' cheeks turned pink and she was grateful she wasn't facing them. Her silence answered for her, though. "You should go get some rest."

The songstress turned around, unhappy. "But-"

Dearka interjected. "Don't worry; Kira's not going to have a mental breakdown if you're not here due to lack of sleep. In fact, he'd probably kill me if I _didn't_ send you to get some rest." Dearka grimaced. "It would be rather painful, I'd imagine."

Lacus sighed softly before standing up, giving Kira one last long look. She smiled at the two knowingly. "Just tell me if he wakes up, okay?"

Miriallia returned the gesture. "Of course."

The pink princess nodded thankfully and left the room, smiling the guards now standing outside the room.

"Do you need me to lead you to your room, Ms. Lacus?" One of them asked politely.

"If you would be so kind." Lacus responded, matching his tone with her own refined voice.

"Right this way, Ms. Lacus."

Lacus followed the man, glancing over her shoulder sadly at Kira's room. _Cheer up, girl_, her mind berated her. _Kira wouldn't want you to be sad, would he? That would only make him sad, right?_ Right. She put on a smile, thinking of how happy Kira would be to see her. Knowing him, he probably thought a few hours ago was just a dream. A soft giggle escaped her throat when she imagined his bright happy face. Yes, that would be reason enough to get rest; the sooner she slept the sooner she could see it.

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 8:29 AM_

_Military Medical Center_

The young man's eyes opened, adjusting once more to the bright light. He cough and moaned, attempting to roll onto his side, but immediately finding it too painful to continue. He settled for staring at the ceiling blankly, trying to recall how he'd gotten there. Slow memories slid through his mind, making ever thought painful. Still, he concentrated on them, trying to make sense of the jumbled images in his mind. Man. Danger. Shock. Pain. Hurt. Blood. Gun. Sister. … Sister!

_Cagalli!_

Kira pushed himself up from his bed, once again realizing that was a bad idea as he groaned and fell back onto the bed with a thumping noise. The air left his lungs with a hiss, making him gasp for more. When his breathing returned to normal, he took a long look at his surroundings, realizing for the first time he was alive and in a hospital bed. He groaned softly, shutting his violet eyes and letting them relish in the sweet darkness.

He was alive, yes, but how was his sister? The last time he saw her, she was bleeding from a shoulder wound and hovering over him. He couldn't remember much of what he said, except that he was sure he was going to die. Bitter memories that he was the Ultimate Coordinator chided those thoughts, making him feel stupid he ever thought them. Still, he desperately wanted to see how Cagalli was. She was a Natural and therefore didn't have the same healing abilities he did; if anything happened to her…

Kira reopened his eyes and turned his head to the side, contemplating something else now. He recalled a dim memory. It seemed almost farther away than the night before, yet he knew it happened recently. He remember hearing something heavenly. The voice of an angel? No, that couldn't have been it; he wasn't dead yet. Someone signing? No, they were words, not a song. Oh, what reminded him of singing and an angel?

The Freedom Pilot's mouth curled into a small smile and he breathed a single name. "Lacus…"

She was here… Oh, that made him feel so much better. She could make everything bad go away and ease his troubles. She could help him like no one else could. _Lacus…_

The image of a young, pink-haired girl entered his mind. She smiled and giggled, waving at him as she did.

Kira gasped at the image, shaking it out of his mind. Where had _that_ come from? He'd never met Lacus as a child… Had he?

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 9:55 AM_

_Military Medical Center_

Sai's footsteps echoed through the crowded hallway as if he were the only one there. The information "Tekiya" had told him had just finally set in. Now that he looked at it logically, it all made sense: Kira and Cagalli always seemed closer than normal people, but not in the lovers kind. He just thought they'd bonded during their time together in the Bloody Valentine War, but this made a lot of sense…

And then it didn't. Kira was a Coordinator, and Cagalli a Natural. The two of them could've never been twins unless Cagalli was a Coordinator as well, but she didn't have the properties of one. Sure, she had a knack for technological things, but then again so did many Naturals. It didn't add up.

Maybe Tekiya was lying. The idea had crossed his mind several times, but somehow it seemed almost far-fetched. He couldn't explain it at all.

Sai stopped in front of Cagalli's door for a moment and considered going inside to see how she was doing. He shook his head. Probably no change- If there had been, the entire colony would know by now. He instead decided to check on Kira. Maybe he had the answers Sai wanted.

When he reached Kira's corridor, he almost chuckled at the sight in front of him: Sleeping in chairs outside the door, with their heads titled just ever-so-slightly, barely touching, were Dearka and Miriallia. Of all the people his best friend would eventually hook up with, he never imagined it would be a guy like Dearka. Maybe it was because she was always with Tolle.

Ouch, bad memories. He cleared his throat quite loudly, making sure to get the attention of everyone passing and a few odd looks. He accomplished his task, though. Miriallia woke up first with a start, accidentally bumping her head against Dearka's. This caused the tan Coordinator to wake up as well, wincing and making a noise of discomfort, his hands shooting to his aching head. Miriallia murmured swift apologies, clutching her own head as well. The two suddenly seemed to realize where they were and what they must've just been doing and flushed, turning away from one another.

In spite of everything that the last 24 hours had brought, Sai laughed. It started as a chuckle and then grew to full-blown laughter. He either didn't notice the glares the duo was giving him or he didn't care; he needed a laugh.

It took a few minutes for Sai to completely compose himself. Dearka was purposely not looking at Miriallia and Miriallia still looked a little red, but overall things were back to the serious ways.

"Well?" Sai didn't need to ask the question; they already knew it.

Dearka answered, "Not sure. We were up all night, so, well…" He trailed off.

Sai nodded understandingly. The door opened with a 'SWISH' as he approached it. Sai froze in the doorway. Miriallia and Dearka peaked around him and did the same.

Kira blinked at them. He was sitting straight up in his bed, seemingly with no pain whatsoever. He smiled and waved at them. "Hi, guys," he looked at Dearka and Miriallia. "Long time no see, huh? I didn't expect to see you two here together."

Dearka sputtered. "I … We… You… How?"

Miriallia put Dearka's question into understandable phrases. "Kira … You were shot last night. Three times." She paused, waiting for him to answer her implied question. When he didn't, she continued. "You're sitting up in bed and… You're supposed to at least be... Not to sound rude, but…" She sighed, trying to find the right words. "How are you able to be sitting up like that?"

Kira smiled at his friends humorlessly. "Honestly? No clue."

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:24 AM_

_Military Medical Center_

Lacus tried to sleep. She really did. She was able to squeeze out about two and a half hours before her eyes opened again. She didn't feel like she'd even gotten any sleep, actually. She lay in her bed for the longest of times, just staring at the ceiling and wondering what the next few days would bring.

She finally dragged herself out of the comforting room and decided to see if there had been any change in her friends' conditions. Surprisingly, the Pink Princess took the longest route possible, using every detour she could. She outwardly refused to understand why she did this, but inwardly knew very well. She'd lost friends and family in the war. Almost everyone around her had been taken or close to death at one point or another, yet all the while she had to be the beacon of hope, the calm light shining through the darkness. She was always refused her moment to cry and breakdown, except for a few sacred times with Kira. Lacus would never tell anyone, but she was frightened that one more lose would be the end of her calm façade, perhaps for good.

Pushing the troubling thoughts away, Lacus let her thoughts wonder to happier times, to what-ifs and possible futures. She hummed a soft tune, a song she was working on, and a smile crept onto her petite face. She added words to the song in her mind, whispering them aloud as her mind repeated the melody.

"_Beneath the veil of starry sky,_

_As cold as winter's darkest night,_

_It's there you sleep silent and deep._

_You're all alone._

_A single prayer's,_

_Soft melody,_

_Across the lonely silent fields._

_A little light began to shine,_

_It shines on and on."_

Lacus stopped her whispers, going back to the beginning. Her song had been put into a temporary hiatus a few months ago. Lacus didn't know why, but she just couldn't think of the rest of the words to her next song. She was actually beginning to doubt that she ever would.

Pink-chan hovered at her side, alerting her with a cry of, "Haro! Kira!" that they'd reached their destination. Lacus put on a calm face and opened the whooshing door. She almost choked on her own lungs at the sight of Kira, sitting up in his bed, conversing with Miriallia, Dearka, and Sai. Lacus went unnoticed for only a moment; Kira alerted them to her presence, his face lighting up ever so subtly.

"Lacus!" He didn't say anything more, but he didn't need to. His voice conveyed layers of emotion that couldn't be put into words. The simplest thing they could be translated to was "I missed you" or "At last", but anything along those lines wouldn't give her the message she knew he wanted to send.

Lacus' face shifted into its calm state, but this one was different. This one was much more natural, her blue orbs shining with a light long absent. "Kira."

The trio sitting around the bed-ridden Coordinator stood up silently, though Lacus hardly noticed them. The world around her melted away in a very clichéd fashion, leaving only her and Kira, together- _really_ together- for the first time in one and a half years. The only sign she had that the other three were actually gone was the soft wind blowing discretely on her hair as the door opened and shut.

Lacus sat down next to the bed, her eyes never leaving Kira's.

A beat.

"Kira."

"Lacus."

She took his hand, and he gripped hers tightly despite his injured state. Her eyes fluttered to his chest and shoulder, wrapped with what seemed like all the bandages on Seihen. Kira's grip tightened and he reached his other hand to her cheek, smiling with his boyish look. His face seemed to de-age before her eyes and for a moment they were two innocent teenagers whose biggest problems were acing tests in school, not an injured bodyguard and a pop-princess- not lovers who hadn't seen each other in what seemed like forever.

She wasn't sure if he moved first or if she did, but she honestly couldn't have cared less. Her soft feminine lips met his dry masculine ones, and in a moment of pure bliss, Lacus forgot all of her problems and let herself drift in Wonderland with the man of her dreams.

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:31 AM_

_Corridor to Mess Hall_

Athrun rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the mess hall. He'd done as the doctors had ordered a few hours ago and gotten some food, but then they had also shown him to a room and told him to get some rest. He had protested, of course, but they wouldn't leave him alone until he did as they ordered. The former Justice pilot had tried not to fall asleep, he really had, but it was inevitable. He chastised himself for getting so used to regular sleeping patterns during the peaceful ceasefire. Back when he was a solider, he could go for days without sleep… Well, most of the time, at least.

Athrun shook his head. He didn't want to remember his time in the service of ZAFT. Too many painful memories were associated with that.

_But you have happy memories too, don't you?_ A small voice reminded him of seeing Kira again, and meeting Cagalli, and of all the new friends he met when he joined the Clyne Faction. He hated thinking that way, but if it hadn't been for the war, he may have never met the people he did. _But if it hadn't been for the war, Rusty and Miguel and Nicol…_ Athrun let his thoughts trail off. That was the past. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

His stomach growled unhappily, reminding him of why he was heading to the mess hall. He had gotten something to eat earlier, yes, but not much. He hardly touched the food in front of him, and now he was paying for that.

Athrun was surprised to see the mess hall wasn't empty when he entered. Indeed, sitting at one table were Sai, Dearka, and Miriallia engaged in deep conversation. As Athrun approached them, Dearka turned around to see his former comrade.

"Athrun," He nodded to his friend with a grave expression. "We didn't know were you were."

"I was ordered to get some sleep," He explained, noticing Sai and Miriallia wore the same face Dearka had. "What's going on?" He swallowed before asking the next question. "Are they…?"

Sai shook his head. "Both Kira and Cagalli are okay, as far as I know." Athrun let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Kira, in fact, is even better than okay."

Athrun smiled- _really_ smiled- for the first time since he arrived at Seihen. "That's great!" The expressions of the three in front of him didn't change. "… Isn't it?"

"Kira's talking to Lacus right now," Miriallia continued. "He's _sitting up _and talking to Lacus."

Athrun understood now. He sat down in a chair next to Dearka and frowned. "… This soon?"

The three nodded. "He's always been sturdy," Sai admitted, "but to be able to sit up and talk not even twelve hours after he had three bullets sent right through him…"

"Is this how all Coordinators heal?" Miriallia asked Dearka and Athrun.

Dearka shook his head. "No. Not even the most advanced of Coordinators can heal _that_ fast. It's like he's a … Super-Coordinator, or something like that." Miriallia rolled her eyes and stared at him with disbelief. "What, you guys have any other theories?"

Athrun frowned, his mind racing with all the information. His brows furrowed in frustration. Everything that had been going on… There had to be some sort of reason for it all. He stood up abruptly.

"Athrun?" Dearka asked in confusion.

"I have to go pay a visit to someone," Athrun responded. As he left the mess hall, he could the others get up and dash after him. If they wanted to come with, he would let them. It didn't matter at the moment.

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:35 A.M._

_Military Jail Cell_

_Well, we couldn't prevent it,_ a dry voice in Sai's head reminded him as the door _SWISH_ed open. Sai knew the little voice- he thought it was his subconscious or something like that- was right, but he would've liked to prevent Athrun from talking with Tekiya- or whatever his name was- until _much_ later. Sai still followed him nonetheless. Dearka and Miriallia followed in suit, keeping silent as Athrun walked through the virtually empty military prison, reaching the farthest door and walking into the small room where Tekiya's cell was.

Almost immediately Sai heard an almost giddy, "Ah, at last!" ring out from the cell. He entered behind the rest of the group to see Tekiya sitting on his cot with an amused look. "The great Athrun Zala has come to kill me, hasn't he?" His grey eyes danced almost sadistically. "He's come to finish what he started last night, hmmm?"

Sai was almost disgusted at how such a young boy could say things like that. He reminded himself he'd seen plenty of people like that a year and a half ago, but nevertheless, it was too disturbing.

Athrun remained like a stone, not revealing any of his emotions to his friends or Tekiya. His voice, however, was a different story. It exposed his rage towards the boy. "Why did you come here? Why did you try to kill Cagalli?" His eyes narrowed. "Who are you working for?"

Tekiya laughed mirthlessly. "As I told your friend over there," he gestured to Sai with his head, "I'm a loyal little boy. I'll carry my secrets to my grave, Athrun Zala."

Every time he said Athrun's name, a sort of sing-song tone accompanied it. _He's mocking him._ Sai glanced at the Red Knight every few seconds in order to make sure he didn't lose his cool. though it didn't help that he remained emotionally frozen.

Athrun ignored Tekiya's second words. "I should've known you wouldn't give up information so easily." He sighed. Tekiya smirked and opened his mouth, most likely to mock Athrun more. The blue-haired Coordinator, however, didn't let that happen. "You know, I've been thinking things over for awhile." Tekiya blinked with confusion. "What could be achieved in attacking Orb at the biannual peace banquet? Why would you _want_ to attack Orb? Or, should I say," Athrun's eyes narrowed, "why would you want to disrupt the peace between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance?"

Tekiya remained silent for a moment, his expression clouded by the darkness. He opened his mouth and then shut it. A glint of an unknown emotion –was it pain?- shot through the darkness. "You really understand nothing, huh?" Tekiya laughed softly, but this time it held no malice or scornful tones. "I've learned all about you, Athrun, and you three as well," he added to the others in the room. "It was my job to learn about you and all the others in the Clyne Faction, especially those who carry the SEED."

"The … the SEED?" Athrun asked in confusion.

Tekiya paid him no heed. "For weeks and weeks, your lives were my lives; your struggles, my struggles. We're more alike than you think, you know." He locked eyes with Athrun and for a moment they seemed like the same person. "We're both just fighting for what we think is right- for _who_ we think is right." He smiled and chuckled. "Or for who we care about, you could say." He stood up. "Whatever the case, I'm not the monster you make me out to be, and you're not the warrior everyone says you are. We're different, but the same. We're just two people who're caught up in things they don't understand."

Sai was officially mystified. This was the boy who less than twenty-four hours ago single-handedly almost killed Orb's representative. He would most likely be walking the path of death pretty soon, and just hours earlier had mocked Sai and told him of Kira and Cagalli's 'secret'. And here he was, connecting with them.

And Sai pitied him. He felt _sorry_ for him.

Tekiya's face turned serious. "You would kill to protect them, huh? Well, then, you better get used to dirtying your hands, Athrun Zala, because this isn't over." His eyes seemed to shine with sorrow. "This is far from over. Before everything ends, there _will_ be death; we just don't know who."

Athrun stared at the boy in bewilderment. "Who … _are_ you?"

Tekiya smiled again, tilting his head. A Japanese accent slipped into his tone as he responded, "Strange question. I'm not completely sure anymore." He smirked and the hint of humanity was gone. "Been too many people to try and remember." His voice sunk into its previous tone. He walked close to the bars and sneered. "Who are you? A solider of Z.A.F.T.? The son of a murderer? A war hero? The lover of a princess? Or are you all of those?"

Athrun clenched his fists and Sai took a step closer to him. "Athrun…"

Dearka and Sai exchanged a look. They were ready to stop Athrun if things got out of hand.

"If we're really not that different," Athrun growled, "then why? Why the hell are you doing this?"

Tekiya chuckled. "Did you learn nothing from my little speech? I'm fighting for someone, just like you."

"Then why are you trying to cause another war?" Athrun yelled. Sai heard Miriallia gasp behind him. "That person you care about will be dragged into it, too!"

Tekiya leaned over and pressed his face between the bars. "The war isn't our intention, Athrun Zala," he sneered. "If that's what comes of our efforts, we'll be there to clean it all up." He turned around unexpectedly and walked a few paces away from the bars. He threw his head over his shoulder a second later. "How're they, by the way? I bet Kira Yamato's already recovering, hm?" Shocked expressions spread across the faces of the four on the opposite side of the cell. "You're surprised? I told you: you're lives are mine. I know _everything_." He frowned playfully. "Well, I _thought_ I did, at least. Last night I received a bit of very … _intriguing_ information."

Sai took in a sharp breath. "Tekiya, don't!" The others looked at him in confusion, but he didn't care. If Kira and Cagalli kept their secret from them, there had to have been a reason! He wouldn't let Tekiya tell anyone else!

"Oh, why not?" Tekiya turned around to face them fully. "Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, right? Kira's already keeping a big one from all of you, I would assume, so why not tell this one instead?" Sai didn't know what Tekiya was referring to, but he didn't care. "Your two friends- Kira and Cagalli- just so happen-"

"Stop!" Sai urged.

Athrun's eyes widened and Sai could almost see the gears turning in his head. "He doesn't mean…?!"

"-to be closer than you would think," Tekiya continued, positively giddy.

Dearka and Miriallia exchanged puzzled looks. "What are you saying?" Dearka spoke for the first time since they entered.

"I'm saying," Tekiya grinned, "that the two of them are related. One-hundred percent twins!"

The two who did not know the secret gaped, silent and confused. As Sai suspected, Athrun merely glared and took a step closer. _So he knew…?_

"Pity, though," Tekiya continued idly. "Seems the sister didn't inherit whatever it is that makes the brother so invincible." He locked eyes with Athrun again. "Tell me… Is she in pain?"

Sai did not have time to contemplate if the question was a literal one or not, because Athrun roared in fury and leapt at the bars. The look in his eyes told Sai he was not going to be holding anything back this time.

"Athrun! Athrun, stop!" Sai grabbed Athrun's right arm, the one he had raised to pummel the boy behind bars into a pulp. He was surprised to find Dearka had grabbed his left arm, but did not turn away the help. He knew Dearka had a better chance of holding Athrun back than he.

"Take it easy, buddy, c'mon!" Dearka yelled over his friend's yells and cursing.

"Let me go!" Athrun yelled at the two. "Let me go and let me kill him!" He turned his deadly gaze on both of his friends in turn and Sai felt his blood freeze in his veins. _Those eyes… So vacant… So… cold…_

Tekiya saw it too, apparently, because he gasped in pure wonder and leaned forward, mouth open in curiosity. "The SEED… It activated again…"

Sai once again did not have time to think over Tekiya's words as a loud _SLAP _filled the air. Athrun stopped his thrashing and the two holding him stood utterly still as they saw Miriallia, her right hand raised high, facing the cell.

Tekiya blinked and held his cheek. "That actually…" He couldn't finish his sputtering sentence.

"Miriallia?" Dearka asked, letting go of Athrun's arm.

"You … you horrible person!" Miriallia cried. "How can you say things like that, even though you know that…?" She shook her head. "How can you be so cruel, even though you too have someone you cherish?!"

She spun around and Sai could now see her normally warm, blue gaze was like melting ice, lined with small tears.

"… Mir…" Sai murmured softly.

Athrun looked to the ground with shame etched into his features; his eyes were now back to normal. "Let's go, you guys…" He turned on heel and the rest followed him.

Sai took one last look at Tekiya, and for a second saw a small pleading child standing in front of him. He blinked at it was gone, leaving only the assassin who almost took the lives of his friends and himself. He turned his back on the boy, and refused to give him another glance.

* * *

Athrun gripped his head in confusion as he left the prison. What had he wanted to do? Did he really want to...? He shook his head. _I don't want to think about it, _He determined. He was already having a hard time digesting the fact that he'd almost killed Tekiya once, and now that he actually got to talking with the boy it made him equally sick. _You're a soldier, Athrun._ Hissed a small voice inside him. _You aren't _supposed_ to feel like this for an _enemy_. This ceasefire has made you soft._ He shuddered. He hadn't heard that voice in so long. It was the same voice he'd earned when he enlisted in Z.A.F.T., the voice that told him all of his duties as a soldier.

_Mustn't think of that,_ he reminded himself as he turned to face the three following him. They were staring at him as if waiting for some sort of explanation. He knew exactly what about.

"So… you knew?" Sai started awkwardly.

Athrun nodded slowly. "Ever since the end of the Bloody Valentine War… They didn't tell too many people. How did you find out, anyway?"

"Tekiya told me," Sai responded with a disgruntled expression. "I was questioning him early this morning." He shook his head. "I just … how?"

Athrun bit his lip. "I don't think I'm the one to answer that."

"Then can we go see Kira?" Asked Miriallia softly. She seemed a little embarrassed about what she had just done, but not at all ashamed. "Maybe he can put a few things in prospective?"

The SEED owner agreed. He had his own questions to ask Kira… "Right… Yeah, that would be for the best." Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he'd actually believe it.

* * *

_April 18, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 10:42 AM_

_Military Medical Corridor_

The group was soon in front of Kira's room. As Athrun opened the door, he realized this would be the first time in a long time that he would be seeing his best friend conscious. The thought that he'd almost lost him hours ago was daunting and made his skin jump. The fact that he was up and talking made the same skin twist and turn in apprehension. Just what was going on? He didn't even _want_ to ask about what was going on with Cagalli. One more piece of unexpected news may have made him explode.

Kira and Lacus were engaged in deep conversation when they walked in; however from Athrun's prospective he assumed they'd been doing more than talking a little while ago. Kira visibly brightened upon seeing his other friends.

"Athrun! Long time!" Kira grinned at his friend and for a second Athrun could barely believe he'd been injured. Lacus turned around and smiled at the arrival of the group as well.

As much as he wanted to get down to the reason he was there, he couldn't help it. He smiled. "Kira, hi. I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, same here. From what Lacus tells me, I _should_ still be sleeping, huh?" Kira chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I'm a bit too quick for that, huh?" He winced a second later. "Ah… Better save the laughing for another time…"

Athrun's smile seemed to turn sad. "We were actually coming here to talk about that, sort of." He glanced at the other three.

"Kira…" Sai stumbled over his words. "We … we're here to … to ask you something."

Kira tilted his head in confusion. "Hm? What's going on?"

Athrun looked his best friend square in the eyes. "Kira… They know." He paused. "About your … relations with Cagalli. They know."

Kira was serious in an instant.

* * *

_Date Unknown_

_Location Unknown; Time Unknown_

_Area Unknown_

"_Cagalli…"_

Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

_"Wake up, Princess…"_

Cagalli Yula Athha's amber eyes opened slowly. The world around her was infinite darkness and infinite light. She could see nothing and yet everything at the same time.

"Wha-what…?" A little disoriented, she tried to start walking, but realized she could not feel the ground beneath her feet. After looking down, she saw there _was_ no ground beneath her feet. "Where am…?"

"_Cagalli…"_

She was wide awake now, turning furiously to try and locate the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "Wh-who said that?! Who's there?!" She demanded. She received no response. "Answer me!" Still silence. Cagalli shook her head in confusion and gripped her head. "How did I get here? … Where _is_ here?"

All at once, two bright lights bright lights appeared in the dark-light world, almost blinding the unsuspecting princess. Her arms shot up to her eyes as the lights too on human form. When she put her arms down, she could see they were flying towards her, their arms outstretched. Cagalli unconsciously floated away from them, not letting them leave her sight for a second.

"_Cagalli…"_ The voice! It had returned! _"Cagalli… _Kill_ them!"_

Cagalli's eyes widened at the hissing voice. "K-kill… But … why should I-?"

"_They want to kill you, Cagalli… Kill them first! Kill them! Rip them! Tear them!"_

The Goddess of Victory was horrified at the voice's verbal jabs. "N-no! I can't! I _won't_! They-!"

The figures were coming closer… One reached out to her with incredible speed and grabbed her right arm. Its lips, the only things distinguishable from the rest of its bright shape, moved wordlessly. Out of instinct and fright, Cagalli yanked her arm away with a cry.

"_Kill them… It's the only way to get them to leave you alone… So _kill_!"_

Cagalli's gaze blurred for a second, but then she clearly saw something in her mind's eyes- a round thing almost like a seed- bounce and then explode. The voice… The voice was right! They wouldn't leave unless she killed them. She had to kill them…

She felt something cold in her right hand and looked down to see a jagged knife in it. A sadistic smile curled on to her face. _Perfect…_

With an almost inhuman yell, she launched herself at the figure who had grabbed her arm. The two figures seemed to gasp as she did so and started to move away. _Not fast enough!_ Cagalli swung the knife through the air, aiming for the first figure's stomach. A feel of satisfaction spread through the girl as a new color joined the black and white: red. The figure stumbled through mid-air, moving its hands toward his stomach. Bad move. Cagalli followed up her assault with a kick to its head, sending it crashing against an invisible wall that seemed to materialize. Perfect.

A sudden memory came over Cagalli, one of herself choking someone against a wall. For a second, she considered doing the same now, but then the rest of the scene played out in her mind, and she decided against it. No, that did not end well at all… So she decided to take a different approach.

With a grin of glee, she sliced the figure's left arm, making its mouth open in a silent scream. The dark-light around her was stained with the red. She wanted to see more. She wanted to see much more. She raised her knife high, ready to stab the figure's throat- yes, that was the best place to stab to make more red come out-, but her vision shifted as weight crashed against her and enveloped her in a strong embrace.

Her gaze shifted to her left to see the second figure, who had been seemingly still this entire time, had leaped on her and was now holding her in its arms. She growled in rage. How dare that thing try and stop her?! She twisted and thrashed in its arms as it murmured nonexistent words to her. It tried to spin her around so she could see its 'face', but Cagalli used this to her advantage. She yelled ruthlessly and swung the knife into the light-figure's left arm. It stiffened against her, but refused to let go. Big mistake.

Cagalli continued to stab the figure until all the dark-light around her had disappeared and its arm loosened its grip. She sneered darkly. She turned toward the figure, not caring that its right arm was still wrapped around her back. Now, she would finish the job!

"_Yes, yes, kill! Finish it!"_

The now-red knife glinted for a second as she shoved it into the light-figure's chest. It sputtered and coughed and more red filled the air, now staining Cagalli's hands as well. She did not care. She was done! She had killed them both! It was over!

But then…

Cagalli's gaze blurred once more and she gripped her head, dropping the knife into the void-like air. Her eyes opened. And she screamed.

The figures now had recognizable features; they had bodies. The one she had just killed was the very person she had been waiting for for so long. Athrun Zala.

"No…" Cagalli pushed herself away from the corpse, still holding her head. She realized her hands were covered in blood- _his _blood- and screamed again, pulling her hands away. She spun around to see the figure now slumped over against the wall was her very brother, Kira. "No!" Her eyes danced wildly between the two, yet all she could see were their corpses and the blood- that horrible, disgusting blood- that filled every bit of the world around her. "No, no, no!" She shook her head and tears flew every which way. "This can't be… I didn't…! Stop it! This isn't happening!"

And through it all, the voice laughed. The voice laughed long and loud. And Cagalli realized it was _her_ voice- her voice telling her to kill the two most important people in her life, telling her to maim them and kill them and-

She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands flew to her head and her nails dug into her skin as she tried to block out the world around her. "No…" Nothing worked. "No…" She could still see them. "No…" They were still dead. "_NO_!"

* * *

_April 20, C.E. 73_

_Colony Seihen; 12:57 PM_

_Military Medical Center_

Cagalli's eyes shot open in fear and she gasped. Was it all a dream? No- no, all she saw was white! Did that mean she was there again? Oh, no, no, she had to get away! She pushed herself up but then let out a strangled cry and gripped her abdomen. It hurt… It _really_ hurt. She shut her eyes and fell back to her previous position on the- was she lying on a bed?

"Cagalli!" That voice… Could it be? "Cagalli, you're awake!"

Her eyes cracked open to see two elated green eyes staring down at her. A relief filled smile. A face filled with overall joy. And she knew who it was.

"A-Athrun?" She tried to sit up again, to figure out what happened, but he quickly grabbed her shoulders- lightly, of course- and pushed her gently back down.

"Yeah, it's me," His soft voice was heaven to her ears. He was alive… He was here, with her. He took her left hand in his own as he continued. "I'm right here." He leaned closer. "You really had us worried, Cagalli. You've been out for three days."

"Th-three days?" Cagalli stammered in confusion. "Athrun, what…" Her voice was dry and her throat hurt like hell. "What _happened_?"

"You don't remember?" Athrun asked, taking her right hand and rubbing it gently.

Cagalli shook her head as best she could. "I… I remember… There was someone … a boy. He … he attacked me… He … _shot_ me." She pulled her left hand out of Athrun's embrace –she really didn't want to- to touch her right forearm and winced as she did. "And I…" Her eyes widened as the events came pouring back. "Kira!" She once again tried to sit up, but Athrun was already there, holding her down. "Athrun, let me go! Kira's-!"

"Kira's fine," Athrun confirmed. "He's awake, and he's doing much better than you."

"But… But how? He was shot," Cagalli almost shuddered, "he was shot _three times_."

Athrun frowned and lowered his head. "We … don't know how, but… He's awake. And he's alright."

Relief flooded Cagalli's thoughts. "Thank goodness…"

Athrun frowned at her. "But you, on the other hand, still need your rest." He grasped her hand again. "You … you almost didn't make it," He admitted. "I was… I thought…"

"Athrun…" Cagalli stared into his eyes sadly.

Athrun shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're alright." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't woken up."

Cagalli's face grew hot and she looked away for a moment, but a small smile crept on to her face. "… Were you the one who stopped him? The … assassin?"

Athrun nodded awkwardly. "Yeah… Lacus and I arrived and…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "… Yeah, I stopped him."

Cagalli smiled nervously at him. "Thank you. Thank you for, well…" She glanced at her bandaged right arm. "Well, everything."

The two sat in silence, soaking in the other's presence. So much had changed, yet the two felt as if they were picking up right where they left off. They stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves.

Athrun broke the contact first and hesitantly let go of her hand. He stood up and began to head for the door. "I should probably go and tell the others that you're awake. There are a lot of people who-"

Cagalli gripped his hand as he started to leave and pulled at it slightly. "Athrun? Don't leave. Please?" After all this time, he still made her feel so strange inside, like she was weak and strong at the same time, and the way his skin felt on hers just gave her goose bumps, and everything felt so right and pure.

Athrun was stunned for a moment, but then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Cagalli's lips, one that lasted far too short, and left his face close to hers. She could feel his warm, comforting breath intermingling with her own. "I'll be back soon," he promised. He smiled and Cagalli could almost feel her insides melt. "Okay?"

Cagalli nodded slightly. "Okay."

He straightened himself and with one final comforting look over his shoulder left the room. Despite everything that had happened, Cagalli smiled to herself and relaxed in the bed. She shut her eyes and pictured Athrun's loving face. The disturbing dream no longer haunted her thoughts, and she focused on the happy memories that now flooded her mind.

* * *

Athrun walked into Kira's room to see Lacus, Sai, Dearka, Miriallia, and Kira, who was sitting up in his bed, talking. His contented face told them all they needed to know.

"She's awake," He confirmed. "She's tired and a little disoriented, but she's awake."

Relief spread across the faces of those in the room. "At last," Lacus sighed happily.

Athrun focused on Kira with an almost hesitant gaze. "Do you think you can-?"

"Yeah." Kira interrupted him, knowing what he was going to ask. "I'll need a little help getting to her room, but yeah." His eyes shifted to his bed sheets. "I'll tell you guys. Everything."

* * *

Goddess: AT LAST! THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED! ;grins at Cagalli; Well?

Cagalli: ;snorts; About time.

Goddess: Ahh…

Shinn: She's just happy it's finally up. ;smirks; And that she got her scene with Athrun…

Cagalli: What?! Oh, you little… ;glares at Shinn; I'll deal with you later… And what was up with that freaky dream-thing?!

Goddess: Oh, that will be revealed in time…

Cagalli: You mean in the _next_ year when you update again?

Goddess: Hmph! A girl takes a long time to update and suddenly everyone expects me to take a year each time?

Cagalli and Shinn: Yes.

Goddess: ;groans; Oh, whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest yet in Half-Breed, reaching 28 pages on Microsoft Word. It almost killed me to go 24 pages without writing with my favorite character (the first scene with Athrun in the medical center doesn't count!), but I did it. So, everyone, I hope you review and give your thoughts on the oh-gosh-that-took-WAY-too-long chapter, and guess about any of the little things I've continued to introduce in it. I'll answer all reviews, even if you only yell at me for taking too long ;grin; And I promise the next chapter won't take as long!


End file.
